Blood Heat
by EGB Fan
Summary: A story of first love, with a dark twist. Present day RGB.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Ghostbusters_ is not mine; it belongs to Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis and Columbia Pictures. John and Eden Spengler and Ray Stantz created by Fritz Baugh. Kaila Zeddemore created by Brian Reilly. Charlene Zeddemore co-created by Fritz and Brian. All other original characters created by me.

Eternal and long overdue thanks to Ash's Tim Wheeler, the wonderful man who writes and performs the only songs that can actually touch me, the only – and I _mean _the only love songs that move me, including "Vampire Love", which inspired this story. Thanks also to Rick, Mark and Charlotte for comprising the rest of the band.

_Ghostbusters: _**Blood Heat**

Part 1

Jennifer Silver was, supposedly, out with her friend, commiserating the end of the summer break. She was a pretty sixteen year old with long auburn hair, brown eyes and a curvaceous figure. She also had imprudent taste in shoes. She had taken off her three-inch stilettos in order to run more effectively. Both of her feet were raw and throbbing by the time she managed to get herself trapped in a darkened alley.

"Baby, c'mon," her pursuer leered sinisterly, as he sauntered casually towards her. "Where are you going?"

"What did you _do_ to her?" sobbed Jennifer.

"She was cramping my style, babe. All I ever wanted was to have you to myself. You're so beautiful, honey." He seemed about to continue, but then stopped short, looking his quarry searchingly up and down. Finally he asked, "What do you _think _I did to her?"

"I don't know," snivelled Jennifer. "Is she… is she dead?"

"Ah, well," he smiled, moving a few steps closer. "Maybe a little."

"You bastard!"

"Ah sweetheart, don't be like that. I just want you, babe – that's all. You're too gorgeous to resist. And you'll like it, I promise."

Jennifer screamed as he took a step forward, grabbed her roughly by the arms and exposed his long, sharp, already bloodstained canine teeth. She shrieked with pain and fright as she felt two sharp jabs in her neck, but gave up the struggle as she became rapidly too weak to move. She felt her body collapse, her mind go blank, as her eyes started to cloud over.

"Here you go, baby." She was vaguely aware of his voice, and of his warm, damp wrist pressed against her lips. "You'll love it, honey. Trust me."

x x x

Peter Venkman was woken by a sharp tug on his arm. He was about to say something, in order to let whoever it was trying to wake him know that he or she had been successful, but he'd hardly had time to open his mouth before he found himself on the floor.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Peter mumbled groggily, attempting to drag himself to his feet.

"It's almost eight," his wife Dana returned sharply. "You promised her, remember?"

"She said I didn't have to," Peter pointed out.

"Well _I'm_ saying you do."

"Why? She doesn't need me."

"That's as maybe," Dana, who was already showered and dressed, returned flatly. "But you made a promise and you have to stick by it. Andre used to do that, you know – make promises and then break them at the last minute."

Barely a second later, Peter was through the door to the en-suite bathroom. Dana smiled knowingly to herself. Comparing him to her ex-husband was always the fastest way to get that man moving.

A little while previously, Dana had been doing the mom thing: fried eggs, toast neatly arranged in – what extravagance – a toast rack, freshly squeezed orange juice, that kind of thing. Peter was too late to sample anything but the last of the toast.

"We'll be late if you don't hurry," his daughter Jessica reprimanded him, as she drained the last of her orange juice.

"So how are you feeling, sport?" Peter asked her.

"Fine," she shrugged dismissively.

"Really?" Peter asked, surprised. "You feel fine on your first day of junior high?"

"I was shitting myself when it was me," added his stepson, Oscar Wallance.

"We aren't all as insecure as you, Oscar," his sister retorted.

"Jess, honey, please behave today," begged Dana, as she wandered in from the hallway and started to clear the table. "I don't want a phone call like last time."

The Venkmans had moved to New York from Los Angeles about four years ago. On her first day at her new school Jessica, aged eight, had sneaked into every classroom during the lunch hour and, on each chalkboard, written a variation of the same message:

Would all of Class X please report to Principal Yates in Room Y immediately after lunch.

Every class in the school had swapped rooms with another and waited for fully thirty minutes before someone – one of the teachers, presumably – finally realised it was all a prank. Jessica's handwriting had been matched with that on the blackboards, and her reputation was made for the rest of her elementary school career.

"How about you?" asked Peter, grinning at Oscar. "Just one more year to go and then you'll be free."

"I know." Oscar rolled his eyes despairingly. "I _really_ can't be bothered with this."

"Oscar…" Dana began, in cautioning tones.

"What?"

"I don't want you slacking off again."

"I'll try not to, Mom."

"At least you _look_ fairly reasonable," Dana remarked grudgingly, running her eye over Oscar's ironed jeans and smart-but-casual black shirt. "Jessica…"

"What?" demanded Jessica, who was wearing baggy combat trousers and a grey sweater under a loose-fitting red t-shirt. Her hair, in contrast to her brother's neat ponytail, was its usual mish-mash of untidy curls.

"Won't you _at least_ brush your hair?"

"I don't have time."

Dana was considering her reply when Peter's cell phone started to ring. He whipped it out of his pocket and answered, so Dana looked back to Jessica and said, "Go and do it now while your father's on the phone."

"Oh – yes _ma'am_," Jessica muttered impertinently, sloping sulkily out of the room and up the stairs.

Oscar suppressed a laugh; he was amused because Dana looked so horrified at being spoken to like that by her daughter. Peter, meanwhile, was caught up in his conversation with Janine Spengler.

"We got a call already?" he asked irritably. "Don't people realise what time it is?"

"It's from a teenage girl over at Central Park West," Janine reported. "She and her parents just had a visit from the police. This girl's sister didn't come home last night, and her friend was found murdered."

"Why call us?" Peter asked immediately.

"Very sensitive, Dr. Venkman," Janine returned dryly.

"Yes, it's terrible, I know. But seriously – _why_ call us?"

"The police gave them a detailed description of the friend as she was found: total blood loss and two puncture wounds in the neck severing major arteries."

"Oh. I see."

"So can you get over there?" Janine asked impatiently. "Soon?"

"Well, sure, I'll get there as soon as I can. But first I have to drive the kids to school."

"You too? Winston said exactly the same thing!"

"It's the girls' first day at junior high," reasoned Peter.

"Look, just do what Ray did: drop 'em at the firehouse and let _me _take them. I'm already taking the twins _and_ Eric – Egon and Ray are getting ready to go."

"No can do, Janine. Sorry. I promised Jess."

"Does she care?" Janine asked flatly. "Does she actually need you to hold her hand into school? She's the most independent twelve year old I've ever met."

"That's not the point," Peter returned tartly. "I'll be there as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok," Janine relented. "I'll see ya when I see ya. Wish Jess luck for me."

"Thanks," Peter smiled gratefully. "I will."

x x x

Oscar had barely uttered, "Bye, Dad," before he was out of the car and crossing the street to the high school.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked suspiciously, as Peter climbed out of the car after her.

"What does it look like? I'm embarrassing you in front of your friends," retorted Peter, waving at a group of boys that had already spread itself imposingly across one of the picnic tables within the perimeter fence.

"Da-ad," grumbled Jessica, as her father pulled her into a hug.

"Be good," Peter said soberly.

"Shut up."

"Do as your teacher tells you."

"Let go of me, you freak."

"And remember that I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too," Jessica smiled crookedly, craning her neck to smack him on the cheek. "Now leave me alone."

She turned round and almost slammed into Charlene Zeddemore, her friend by compulsion and about the only female her own age she really got on with. Charlene was also accompanied by her father, Winston Zeddemore.

"Oh, hi," Jessica reacted.

"Hey, girlfriend," Charlene grinned widely. "So are you ready to ditch these guys?"

"I've been ready to ditch him since before we left this morning," Jessica replied flatly. "He won't leave me alone."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Winston asked suddenly.

"I'll be fine," Charlene replied breezily, draping an arm around Jessica's shoulders. "We're two hot New York babes – we can handle it. It'll be like a slo-mo deodorant commercial."

"Sounds more like a tampon commercial to me," remarked Jessica. "Come on," and she grabbed Charlene by the wrist, throwing over her shoulder as they walked through the gate, "Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Dad!" added Charlene, giving Winston and Peter a comic shrug of helplessness as Jessica dragged her towards her group of friends.

"Janine was right: she doesn't need me," Peter sighed sadly, watching them go.

"Ugh – Janine," muttered Winston, rolling his eyes. He then gave a somewhat poor imitation of their secretary's strident Brooklyn accent: " 'She's going to turn thirteen any minute – surely she can do without you. Why can't Kaila go with her?'"

"So." Peter gestured towards his car. "Vampires."

"Vampires," Winston agreed solemnly.

"Need a lift?"

"Yes please."

They spared one more glance at their daughters before Peter started up the car. Charlene and Jessica both looked happy enough, chatting to the group of boys who were making their presence felt all over the picnic bench.

"Who _are _all those guys?" asked Winston.

"Well," said Peter, "from left to right: Harry, Josh, Ant, Chris, Ricky, JaeJae and Seb. They're great kids – loads of fun."

"Oh. Right."

"Where are we going again?"

"Central Park West."

"Right."

They finally left.

x x x

"Wow, this place is crawling with cops," remarked Peter, as he and Winston climbed out of the car.

"A girl died, Peter," Winston reminded him. "Come on."

He had spotted their two colleagues, Doctors Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz, some two hundred yards away, a safe distance from the distraught parents and enquiring police officers. With them was a girl of about fourteen with red hair, freckles and a sour expression.

"There you are," Egon greeted his associates flatly. "This is Julia Silver. She's the one who called us."

"Her parents don't _know _she called us," Ray added helpfully. "So try not to let them see you."

Peter glanced over at the couple in their forties or fifties who seemed to be the centre of attention. They were talking to a police officer, female and un-intimidating, who nodded understandingly with a compassionate expression while the wife sobbed and the husband barked instructions to find his missing daughter no matter what.

"Jennifer is _such_ an idiot," the girl announced suddenly. "It'd be just like her to hook up with a vampire. She's such a stupid whore! Cora didn't deserve that, though. When the police came over and told us about Cora, I said to Mom and Dad that it sounds like a vampire, but they were all like, 'Vampires? Don't be ridiculous!'" She paused, took a deep breath and then asked, "So what can _you_ do?"

"Well, we can try to track down the vampire that did this," Egon told her calmly. "If your sister has been turned, we can probably find her as well. If that _is _what's happened, I'm afraid we'regoing to have to…"

"Kill her," Julia provided, looking slightly perturbed at last. "I know. Here's a picture," she added, whipping a Polaroid out of her jeans pocket.

Winston took the photograph and examined it. Jennifer Silver was essentially an older, prettier version of her sister, with a confident smile and an hourglass figure.

"Where was Cora found, Julia?" Ray asked carefully. "I think that, wherever it was, that's where we should start looking."

"Somewhere in Central Park," Julia replied at once. "I mean, how dumb do you have to be to go wandering around the park in the middle of the night? I don't know where it was _exactly_, but it's a crime scene so they'll have like tape up and stuff so you should spot it. They might not even have moved Cora yet."

After Ray had promised Julia that they would do the best they could, the four Ghostbusters moved back towards the two cars: Peter's flash little silver number and the Ecto-1.

"I thought she'd be more upset," remarked Ray.

"I guess she and her sister don't get on," Peter stated the obvious. "Imagine how happy Eddie'd be if he got the chance to stake his brother. Speaking of which, why are _we_ doing this? What's happened to the kids?"

"Garrett's working a shift at the hospital this morning, and I gave him the afternoon off to enjoy married life," replied Egon. "Eduardo and Kylie are home with Rose and her chickenpox."

"Chickenpox?" echoed Ray, clearly concerned. "Poor little thing. When Eric had it he never stopped crying."

"Oscar was like that too," said Peter. "Jess loved the rash so much she didn't seem to care about the itching. So." He looked at Egon. "Did your wife yell at _them_?"

"I don't think so," Egon replied patiently. "And before you ask, I thought Roland might like to sit this one out, as he's not used to field work without the others. He's back at the firehouse doing some research for me."

"Swell – it'll be just like old times," beamed Ray. "So, Central Park it is."

x x x

"This is _so_ typical of you," was Charlene's reaction to getting lost with Jessica on the way to the girls' toilets at the end of recess.

"Stop complaining," retorted Jessica. "And anyway, it's hardly _my_ fault."

"_You're _the one who needs to go."

"Yeah, well, I took you with me so I wouldn't _get_ lost."

They found themselves at the top of a flight of stairs. Lost for any other brilliant ideas, they started to descend.

"So why didn't you listen to me when I told you to turn right at the computer lab?" demanded Charlene. "How am I supposed to stop you from getting lost if you -?"

"All right, give it a rest," interrupted Jessica. "Why has it gotten so dark all of a sudden?"

"I think we're in the basement, genius," Charlene deadpanned.

"Do you think anyone would know if I peed in that corner?"

"Jessica!"

"I'm kidding, Char. Mind you, I'm also desperate."

"Go ahead," a new, unfamiliar voice cut in, making Charlene and Jessica jump out of their skins. "Don't mind me."

It wasn't pitch black in there, and when they turned round the two girls saw a lad not less than seventeen or eighteen smiling amusedly at them, half of his pale face illuminated in the weak sunlight from the small window above their heads. He was well built and handsome with dark eyes, thick brown hair and a confident smile.

"A little lost over here, aren't you?" Charlene asked guardedly, noticing the way he was looking at Jessica.

"It's cool, hon," the lad shrugged dismissively. "I came down here for a reason. What about you?" He was still looking at Jessica, his smile directed very much at her. "What are you desperate for, sweetheart?"

"A pee," Jessica replied flatly. "I'm trying to get to a restroom."

"Gee, babe, I wish I could help you," the teenager said apologetically. "It's a while since I last went to a girls' restroom. I'm Will," he added casually.

"Jess," Jessica returned, feeling suddenly compelled to smile back.

Charlene just rolled her eyes. She got the distinct impression that this Will didn't care whether she offered her name or not.

"Jess," echoed Will. "Short for Jessica, right? Pretty name. Pretty girl too," he added, his smile widening as he ran his eyes over her.

"Oh, for…" muttered Charlene, grabbing Jessica's wrist. "Come on, you, or your bladder will stop caring whether we get it to a toilet or not."

"Bye," Will smiled easily, as Jessica felt herself dragged back up the stairs.

"Jessica," Charlene began sternly, once they were back in the lighted corridor. "How old do you think that guy is?"

"I don't know," shrugged Jessica. "Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Right. And he was flirting with you – you who are _twelve_. Doesn't that make him a paedophile?"

"Paedophile?" Jessica pulled a face. "Flirting doesn't hurt. Oh _yes_! Thank God for that!" as she finally caught sight of what she wanted. "Honestly – you'd think they'd put the restrooms where people could find them."

"Yeah," Charlene muttered sarcastically, as she followed Jessica in. "We wouldn't have had any problem finding it if it'd been in the basement."

x x x

Tracking down vampires is generally easier at night, when they are likely to be out and about. However the Ghostbusters were able to pick up this one's PK trail leading from somewhere behind the police tape at Central Park, and follow it – with the help of a few obliging locals, many of whom claimed to have seen a young woman being chased from the park the night before – to the alley in which Jennifer Silver had been attacked.

"They came out again less than five minutes later," a young man who had witnessed the event told Winston and Peter, while Egon and Ray gave the empty alley the once-over. "It was probably just a quickie – no big deal."

"They both left?" Winston asked carefully. "On their feet? And neither of them looked hurt?"

"Well, it may have been fast, but they both looked more than satisfied," the man replied dryly. "The girl was fine. If she didn't go home last night, she probably stayed with him."

"That's probably _exactly _what happened," Peter said sagely.

"Did you see which way they went?" asked Winston.

The young man indicated his answer by tilting his head to the left. Winston asked him if he was quite sure, and the man answered impatiently in the affirmative. Peter and Winston then caught sight of Egon beckoning them over to the alley.

"Thanks for your help," said Winston, as he and Peter turned towards their companions. Then, as they entered the alley, "What is it?"

"Blood," Egon replied gravely, nodding down to a large, dark stain that had dried into the concrete. "Did that young man happen to mention if the police had been here?"

"He didn't say anything about police," replied Peter.

"Well," Egon went on, "when they _do _come here – which they should, if there is any competence among them – they'll test this for Miss Silver's DNA. Of course, if the vampire _did_ turn her, some of his blood is likely to be mixed up in this as well."

"It's probably even more his than Jennifer's," added Ray. "He would have pretty much sucked her dry."

"She must have been changed," reasoned Egon. "Surely no self-respecting vampire would bother to hide a victim's body. But this won't help them find Jennifer. As Ray says, it's probably not even her blood."

"That guy saw them leave," reported Winston. "I guess we need to keep on following the trail and see if we can find where they ended up."

This they did, and approximately half an hour later Peter and Winston were staring, aghast, at the building to which they had been led.

"I'm sure they're both fine," Ray told them optimistically. "Look, it's lunch hour – you could go and talk to them through the fence. Egon, maybe you and I should go to the office and ask if we can…"

"Look for vampires," Egon provided. "It's worth a try, I suppose."

As Egon and Ray approached the main entrance, Winston and Peter made their way to the quad and peered through the perimeter fence. The fence was tall, about nine or ten feet, but it was perfectly easy to see through the generous gaps in the wire mesh. They quickly located Charlene with a couple of friends, and Jessica once again with her gang of boys, and waved them over.

"What are you two doing here?" Charlene asked suspiciously, as she approached the fence.

"Are you checking up on us?" demanded Jessica.

"Actually, yes," Winston confessed. "We were very worried. We think there's a vampire skulking around these parts."

Charlene caught her breath, shocked by this revelation. Jessica was equally shaken, but she managed to remain outwardly calm.

"We got some descriptions from witnesses," Winston went on. "They vary a lot, but most of them agree that he was wearing black and had dark hair. They all said he was in his late teens or early twenties. You seen him?"

Charlene opened her mouth to reply, but Jessica got in first with a very firm, "No. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Peter, visibly relieved. "Just stay where there's sunlight and make sure there's always someone else with you, ok?"

"No problem," Jessica smiled blithely, aware of Charlene's disapproving eyes on her. She silently willed her not to say anything.

"So how's it all going?" asked Peter, his tone brightening.

"Well," began Jessica, "I've signed up for soccer, which is on Wednesdays, so someone will have to pick me up afterwards. The cafeteria food is ok. My teacher doesn't hate me…"

"Really?" asked Peter, pleasantly surprised.

"Miss Sandy was impressed by her charisma during all of the get-to-know-you stuff we did this morning," Charlene provided. "She thinks Jess should run for class president."

"Actually," Jessica cut in, "that's what me and the guys were talking about. One of us is definitely going to run, but I don't think it should be me because we'll be up against Amber and her posse." She glanced towards a large group of girls, in which the pretty blonde Amber Lightfoot was the centre of attention. Jessica then said mockingly, in a syrupy, little-girly voice, " 'A vote for me is a vote for more pep rallies and shorter skirts for the cheerleaders.'"

"Sounds good," remarked Peter. "I'd vote for her."

"DA-AD!" wailed Jessica, appalled, her expression darkening considerably.

"Calm down, sport – I'm kidding," Peter said defensively, taking a step back and holding up both hands. "I don't get it – I thought you and Amber were getting on ok now."

"We are," Jessica agreed. "I just don't think she'd make a very good class president."

"I don't understand," ventured Winston. "Why should she stop _you_ from running?"

"Because I won't steal any votes from the Bitch Patrol," Jessica explained patiently. "Most of the girls in my class don't like me, and even if they do they like Amber more, so we need a guy to run. Whichever one of us does it, it'd be a democracy really – you know, like packing the Supreme Court. We just need a front man to get us in there."

"What about Ant?" suggested Peter.

"Anthill?" Jessica furrowed her brow in thought. Her friend Anthony Hill (his parents couldn't have thought it through) was funny, cute and popular with most of his classmates. But he had his faults. "He's not exactly the brightest daffodil in the bunch, Dad."

"At your age, honey, the election of class president is just a popularity contest," Peter told her matter-of-factly. "People like him. And, like you say, once he's in you can pretty much make all the decisions for him."

"Get him to promise us a party," Charlene cut in. "We were just saying what a rip it is that we're not getting a freshers' ball this year."

"What?" exclaimed Jessica. "I didn't know that! But they have one every year!"

"Yeah, well, money's too tight apparently," Charlene told her. "But the president gets to decide what to do with the class budget, right? You guys can plan a party for us. I know loads of people who'd vote your friend in if he promised that."

Ray and Egon approached as Charlene was talking, both wearing expressions of grim resignation.

"Was it a no?" Winston asked, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Or was it a leave-or-we'll-call-the-police?" added Peter.

"They – er – politely asked us to leave," Egon replied carefully.

"So come after dark when everyone's gone home," Jessica said brightly. "You can kill the vampire, and then spray paint _'Ant Hill for President' _all along the corridor."

"I find it very gratifying that you take my advice," Peter smiled at her, taking a step towards the fence. "I think we're probably gonna leave now, honey. Have a good afternoon."

"I will," said Jessica, leaning forward to kiss him through one of the gaps in the fence. "See ya later."

"Bye, guys," added Charlene, beginning to move away from the fence, taking Jessica by surprise when she grabbed her elbow and dragged her along with her. "So, like, don't blame me if your nose starts getting bigger, Jess."

"Huh?"

"Why'd you lie?"

"What?" queried Jessica. "Oh – you mean about the vampire. I just figured they'd go nuts if we told them we were alone with him in the basement for like two minutes."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right," Charlene conceded. "I thought maybe it was because you…"

"What?"

"Well… I don't know… like, maybe you had the hots for him or something."

"Charlene!" exclaimed Jessica, outraged. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Sorry," Charlene said meekly. "Who are _they_?"

"Who?" Jessica followed Charlene's gaze to Ant and the rest of her friends, and saw that they were listening with varying degrees of interest to a couple of girls who looked about thirteen or fourteen. "I've never seen them before in my life."

Jessica marched over to the small gathering, Charlene trailing behind, and said loudly, "Hey, guys. Who're your friends?"

"I'm Georgia Rose," the freckled dark-haired girl provided. Then, indicating her less pretty blond companion, "This is Debbie Lancer, a friend of mine. I'm running for president in my class."

"Way to go," Jessica deadpanned. "You do realise we aren't _in_ your class, toots?"

"I know," Georgia returned flatly. "These guys were talking about running for president in _your_ class. I wondered if you'd support my campaign."

"Which is…?" asked Jessica.

Georgia said nothing, but simply nodded at Debbie, who handed Jessica a small homemade leaflet that had been dashed out on Microsoft Word.

" '_Meat is Murder, Cholesterol is Suicide: Students are crying out for a more humane cafeteria menu and healthier options'_," Jessica read aloud. "So which students would those be? Besides you, I mean."

"Plenty," Georgia returned irritably.

"There's nothing wrong with the cafeteria menu," Jessica told her firmly. "I think the range of choice is more than ample."

"That's the whole point," Georgia said primly. "There's too much junk and not enough health food."

"There's plenty of health crap," snapped Jessica. "There are vegetarian options too, but they also provide junk food for those of us who want it."

"Read the small print," ordered Georgia. "It explains how bad for you some of the cafeteria food is."

"Ok, great," said Jessica. "If you're just letting us know our options and giving us a few stats about what we choose to eat, I think that's very good of you. So what's all this about changing the menu?"

"I think that the cafeteria should provide healthy food that's totally exempt from animal cruelty," Georgia proclaimed smugly.

"Right," Jessica returned flatly. "_You_ think. So, as class president, you intend to go around imposing your will on people. _And_ you want _our_ class president to impose your will on people too."

"Look, honey, this is important. Do you know how an unbalanced diet can affect your body?"

"Yes, actually, I do. But it's _my _body and I'll put whatever the hell I want into it! It isn't your job to protect us from the risks we take, and you shouldn't try to deprive us of our choices."

Georgia looked positively shocked. Jessica stared at her, feeling very pleased with herself for apparently having talked this girl down. Georgia's eyes narrowed slightly, her mouth trembled as though she were either about to say something or cry, and then suddenly she turned and flounced away with an indignant, "Hmph!"

"Bitch," remarked Jessica, giving a what-can-you-do shrug in response to Debbie's apologetic smile as the blonde hurried after her friend. "So guys, anyway, I just talked to my dad about the whole class president thing. He suggested Anthill."

"Anthill?" echoed one of the boys, Seb, furrowing his brow in thought. "Yeah, I guess he could do it. People seem to like him. What do you think, Ant?"

Ant didn't answer. He seemed to be in some kind of trance, staring fixedly in the direction Georgia had stormed off in.

"Hey!" shouted Jessica, waving a hand in front of Ant's face. "What's the matter with you? You weren't ogling that stupid hippie vegetarian health whore, were you?"

"Huh?" queried Ant.

"That dictator who wants to sensor what we eat for lunch. What's her name? Georgia Something."

"Oh." Ant shook himself out of his trance. "Um… no, of course not. What were you saying, Jess?"

Jessica rolled her eyes despairingly and asked, slowly and deliberately, "Will. You. Run. For. President?"

"Me?" asked Ant, looking extremely surprised. "Um… sure, if you want me to. I mean… it wouldn't _all_ be down to me, right?"

"Of course not," Jessica assured him. "We'll be the brains behind the operation. You'll just be, like, our poster boy. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty."

"And promise us a party," Charlene cut in.

"Right," Jessica nodded officiously. "Smile, wear tight jeans and promise us a party, and then Barbie and her cronies won't stand a chance against you."

x x x

"Just don't get caught," cautioned Janine. "And try not to cause any damage."

"We probably won't even have to go _near_ the school," Egon told her reassuringly, as he loaded a shoulder bag with anti-vampire weaponry. "It's dark – they'll be out."

"And don't get killed."

"I won't." Egon glanced at the clock on the mantel. It was getting on for midnight. "I imagine I won't be out for longer than a couple of hours."

"_If_ you're smarter and quicker than this vampire of yours," Janine retorted. "I wish I could go too and keep an eye on you."

"Well, it's a bit late to get a sitter for the twins," Egon pointed out, zipping up the bag full of wooden stakes and crucifixes. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you later."

They kissed, and then Egon went, leaving Janine in her state of tetchy anxiety. Peter, Winston and Ray were waiting outside in Peter's car. They had decided not to take the Ecto-1 so as not to attract attention, which is always wise if there's any possibility that you might have to break into a school.

As it transpired, this was exactly what they had to do.

"There are vampires down there all right," Egon whispered furtively, his breath spiralling visibly on the light wind. They were standing outside the rear entrance to the basement, having just jumped the perimeter fence. "That's a shame. I was hoping not to have to engage in any breaking and entering."

"At least your kid doesn't go here," muttered Winston, crouching to examine the small hatch leading down to the basement, almost identical to the one in the _Psycho_ movies. "This is already open, guys."

Winston went down first, followed by Egon, and then Ray and finally Peter. They were all wondering why the hatch was open if the vampire or vampires hadn't left. Were they being lured into some kind of trap? It seemed extremely unlikely, as only their families knew that they were there.

They all blinked away the spots that swam in front of their eyes as Ray located and flipped the light switch. Egon immediately dumped his shoulder bag on the ground and began distributing his crosses, crucifixes and pointed shafts of scrap wood between them. There followed a brief but tense silence, until finally Peter broke it by stating the obvious: "I don't see any vampires here, Egon."

"They're here all right," Egon murmured quietly. "I suppose they want to take us by surp- "

He was cut off as a nimble young blonde suddenly jumped out from behind a filing cabinet and succeeded in pinning him to the floor. Winston, Ray and Peter instantly hurried to their friend's defence, or rather they tried, but the former two were both grabbed suddenly by a dark-haired teenage girl while Peter was set upon by an assailant whom he instantly recognised from a picture he had seen some hours before.

"Jennifer!" he exclaimed, feeling slightly encouraged by this success.

Egon's captor was bearing her teeth, descending down upon him with smooth locks of sleek fair hair and a generous cleavage that was seeping from her t-shirt. Janine would have knocked her lights out by now. Egon reacted similarly, bringing his knee up hard between the vampire's legs and catching her in quite a sensitive spot. She shrieked with pain and surprise, which allowed Egon to overpower her and send her falling onto one of his stray wooden crosses. She screamed as the smell of burning flesh filled the room and smoke started to ooze out from underneath her. Once she had come to her senses she made to move away from the cross, but Egon reacted quickly by reaching for the nearest scrap of wood and driving it between her breasts.

"Freya!" Jennifer screamed in dismay, as her comrade began to decay rapidly before their eyes. "You bastard!"

"Sorry about this, Jen," Peter said apologetically, whipping a rosary out of his pocket. "But you're next."

"It's Jennifer," the young redhead pouted, immediately letting Peter go and ducking into the far corner.

The brunette (true to stereotype) apparently had more sense than either of her two companions. She headed straight for the hatch that led outside, followed immediately by Winston and Ray, as Egon and Peter cornered Jennifer.

"Let go of me!" the dark-haired vampire yelled, kicking like a child as Winston and Ray grabbed her ankles.

"Zoë!" a new voice exclaimed, and suddenly Ray and Winston found themselves looking up at the figure of a young man, his hair blowing in the wind and his face in shadow. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"I don't know," Zoë returned petulantly.

"Jennifer, they're armed!" the male vampire called out urgently, as he pulled Zoë free of Winston and Ray's grip and practically threw her onto the ground outside. "Where's Freya?"

"I'm sorry, Will – they got her," said Jennifer, hitting out against Egon's onslaught while Peter headed towards the newcomer.

"Bastards," Will hissed ferally, as he caught sight of Freya's decayed carcass. He lashed out at Winston, Peter and Ray all at once with more force than any of them were prepared for, and actually succeeded in knocking them all to the ground, winding them so that they struggled to get their breath.

"Jennifer!" Will exclaimed urgently, leaping down into the room. "Get out!"

He grabbed Egon, wincing as he snatched the cross from his hand and threw it across the room, his palm hissing and smoking in the half-second that he held the trinket. Still holding onto Egon with one hand, he used the other to hurry Jennifer towards the hatch. She actually walked over the three stunned Ghostbusters in extremely narrow stilettos, evoking a cry of pain from each of them, and hurried to where Zoë was waiting to help her out into the night air. Will threw Egon down on top of his three companions, ran for the exit and had the hatch closed before any of them knew what was happening.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Peter, when he had finally caught his breath. "Egon, get off us!"

"Sorry," muttered Egon, scrambling to his feet once he was over the shock of his sudden fall. "They're sealing us in."

This was quite true. They could see movement through the window in the hatch, though it was gradually disappearing behind… what? The contents of the bins outside the kitchen, apparently, followed by the bins themselves.

"Why?" wondered Ray. "They've nothing to gain by leaving us here. We'll be found in the morning, and they'll have to find somewhere else to stay for tomorrow."

Winston was at the top of the stairs trying the door that led into the main school building, just in case it hadn't been locked. But of course it had.

"We should try to find a way out of here," Winston asserted, making his way back down the stairs. "I _really_ don't want to be found here tomorrow morning."

"Well, the wives know where we are," Peter pointed out. "If Egon isn't home in the next couple of hours, Janine'll be down here with her pickaxe."

"If we're not home in the next couple of hours," Ray said gravely, "they're all going to think we're dead. Come on – we need to try and force that hatch open."

The few steps up to the hatch weren't wide enough to hold all four of them. Winston climbed up first and pushed vainly for a few moments, and then Peter shoved him slightly to one side in order to try and help. They all continued to make such attempts on the hatch for fully ten minutes, until they heard the sound of approaching sirens.

"Shit!" exclaimed Winston, instinctively leaping down to the ground and moving away from the noise. "They must have called the cops and reported seeing a break-in!"

"Ah, great," Ray muttered sarcastically. "No we're for it."

"Charlene's gonna kill me!" Winston lamented.

"If Charlene's gonna kill you, imagine what Jess will do," returned Peter. And then suddenly he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh shit! Guys – what the hell are we supposed to do with that dead vampire?"

"Somebody turn off the light," ordered Egon, and Ray obliged. "We need to hide her. Try to find something to cover the body over with while I drag it behind this file cabinet. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say," he added under his breath.

Freya's putrefied corpse was safely concealed under an old tarpaulin by the time the last metal bin was pulled away and a beefy police officer yanked open the hatch.

"NYPD!" he declared dramatically, shining his torch down into the basement. Then, "Oh, it's you," as he saw the four Ghostbusters squinting against the powerful beam of light. "What are you doing down there, guys?"

"Hunting vampires," Egon deadpanned, nodding towards the collection of weapons that lay on the floor.

"Vampires," muttered the police officer, rolling his eyes. "Come on out, you guys. You're gonna have to come with us, I'm afraid."

x x x

Groggy and not even half-awake yet, Jessica surveyed her complexion in the bathroom mirror. She had a couple of fresh zits on her chin. She sighed resignedly at them – she realised by now that the odd zit was just something she'd have to put up with. She always washed her face with the same stuff that Oscar used, which seemed to keep his complexion as clear as a baby's bottom – but for Jessica, for about one week every month, there was just no stopping the little bastards.

Then she happened to look down, and noticed the damp spots on her t-shirt. She woke up then and just stared down at herself, appalled. That was impossible, surely. She hadn't even turned a tap on yet! Desperate to get to the bottom of this, Jessica flung open the door and marched downstairs.

Dana was standing in the hallway by the answer machine, and there was a message playing:

"Hi, all of you – it's me," Peter's voice declared, a little flatly. "I've – um – been arrested. Sorry. I don't know when I'll be home, but anyway, don't worry. Oh, hey – Jess, at school today, don't go near the basement. There might be vampires down there. So anyway, I love you all. Sorry about this. See you later… maybe."

"Thank Christ for that," muttered Dana, as the message clicked to an end. Then she caught sight of Jessica on the stairs and said, somewhat dourly, "Morning, honey."

"Um…" Jessica began awkwardly. "Mom…"

"What's up?" Dana asked anxiously, noticing her daughter's worried expression. "Are you ok?"

"I'm…"

She stopped short as she heard a door opening upstairs. Jessica swivelled round at the waist and watched as Oscar wandered from his bedroom to the bathroom. She then made her way to the bottom of the stairs and gestured for Dana to follow her into the kitchen.

"I'm… leaking," Jessica mumbled awkwardly.

"Leaking what?" asked Dana, clearly confused.

"I don't know," shrugged Jessica. "Fluid."

"From…?"

"From my breasts."

"Oh." Dana's expression cleared into one of understanding. "I wouldn't worry about that, baby. As long as it's only a little bit…?"

"Yeah, it is… I think."

"You must be due a period soon. Your body's just getting ready to have a baby."

"How the hell many babies does my body think I want?" Jessica demanded loudly. "And why do I get zits? I don't need _them_ to have a baby!"

"Nor mood swings," muttered Dana. "It's just the price we all pay for being a woman, sweetheart."

"Does everybody get leaky boobs?"

"No, but we all get _something _that's damned inconvenient. Do they feel sore?"

"No."

"Well, that's something to be grateful for. So did you hear what your father said about vampires in the basement?"

"Yeah," muttered Jessica, shivering at the thought of how close she had been to that Will the day before. "Don't worry – I won't go near it."

"Maybe you should stay home," Dana suggested casually.

"Stay home?" echoed Jessica, extremely surprised. Her mother never encouraged such delinquent behaviour as playing hooky. "It's only my second day there, Mom. And besides, I _have_ to go. We've got class president stuff going on. Ant won't win the election without my help."

"Behind every great man is a great woman," Dana said sagely. "I'm so glad you're taking such a big interesting in the politics at school, Jess. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," beamed Jessica. "So, like, if Dad's in jail I guess Oscar and I are walking to school."

x x x

When Jessica arrived at the school gates, she was infuriated to see that Ant was talking to Georgia Rose. Not only that: Georgia seemed to have him pinned against the perimeter fence, and Ant even looked like he was quite enjoying the situation.

"What's Bitch Face talking to Anthill about?" Jessica demanded hotly.

Oscar, who had been about to cross the road to the high school, stopped in his tracks and asked interestedly, "Who's Bitch Face?"

"Her," Jessica intoned darkly, nodding towards Georgia. "The one with freckles who's trying to suffocate Ant with her boobs."

"Who is she?"

"Some eighth grader. She wants to be class president, and then she wants to take over the school and force us all to eat nothing but lentils."

"Lentils?" queried Oscar. "Why?"

"Because she's a stupid hippie vegetarian."

"There's nothing wrong with vegetarians, Jess."

"Of course there isn't," Jessica snapped irritably. "Until they start shoving it down your throat."

"Fair enough," Oscar conceded. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Later," returned Jessica, catching sight of Georgia's friend Debbie. She marched over to her and demanded, "What's your autocrat pal talking to my friend about?"

"What?" asked Debbie, visibly surprised. "Oh, hi, it's you. Um… I don't know. Her cafeteria thing, probably."

"You don't agree with what she's doing, do you, Debbie?" asked Jessica.

"I don't know," shrugged Debbie. "I didn't really want to be roped into it, but I'm helping her because you just have to help your friends out, don't you? I'm sorry. I shouldn't think it'll come to anything."

"How likely is she to get voted in?"

"Well, people like her because she's pretty – your little friend over there included, apparently. And, amidst all the stuff about healthy eating, she _does_ tell people what they want to hear, so I think she has a pretty good chance. But I wouldn't worry about it, though. One class president can't change the entire cafeteria menu all by herself."

"I guess you're right," Jessica conceded, as Georgia started to walk over to them.

"Debbie!" shouted Georgia, as though she were calling to a disobedient dog. "What are you talking to _her_ about?"

"What I'm talking to everyone about: class president elections," Debbie returned dryly.

"What were you saying to Ant?" demanded Jessica.

"I was just trying to change his mind about supporting my cafeteria campaign."

"Your cafeteria campaign sucks. No one wants it, and you won't get any support from us!"

"No?" Georgia returned coolly. "We'll just see about that. C'mon, Debbie. Good luck with your lost cause over there, Hollywood."

Georgia marched across the playground towards Amber Lightfoot and her gang, Debbie shuffling meekly along behind. Presumably, then, Georgia had got wind that Amber was Ant's rival for the position of class president. Jessica stared after them, surprised by the feeling of betrayal rising within her. She then looked sharply over at Ant and, scowling, marched towards him.

"Oh – hi, Jess," Ant smiled blithely. "What's up?"

"Why have you been talking to Georgia about me?" demanded Jessica.

Ant looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"She called me Hollywood. She knows I'm from LA."

"So? It's not like a secret or anything."

"No," agreed Jessica, "but you didn't have to tell _her_. So why did you?"

"I don't know," shrugged Ant. "It just came up. She was asking questions about you."

"About _me_?" exclaimed Jessica. "In heaven's name, _why_?"

"I don't know."

"Anthony, you sap. You should learn to question things occasionally. I saw the way you were looking at her. You're not thinking of backing her up on this vegetarian health food crap, are you?"

"Um… no," Ant mumbled awkwardly.

"Good," Jessica said flatly. "Because when you give your election speech this afternoon, and you promise us a school dance, I want you to mean it."

x x x

"Oh, hi, you're here," Peter smiled blithely, as he wandered into his living room at around eleven o'clock.

"I called in sick," Dana returned irritably. She had been reading a newspaper, which she folded neatly before placing it on the coffee table. "I can't play the cello while I'm mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me?" Peter asked innocently.

"When I woke up this morning and you weren't here, I thought you were dead."

"That's why I called and left a message. You _did_ get it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I got it," Dana agreed. "Come here."

Peter wandered obediently over the sofa and sat down beside his wife. She kissed him a few times, put her arms around him and then asked, in the tone of a parent used to a difficult child and finally sick of yelling, "What happened?"

"Well," Peter began, "there were vampires in the school basement, so we had to go in. They were three pretty girls – the guy seems to think he's Dracula. Anyway, Egon killed one of them, and we pretty much had the other two cornered. But then the guy vampire showed up. I think he's been doing this kind of thing for a while. He rescued his other two girlfriends from us, knocked us all down and managed to escape. _Then_ he barricaded us in and called the cops."

"Right," Dana sighed resignedly. "Bad luck, honey. So what are you going to do next?"

"Go back and try again, I guess," shrugged Peter.

"Oh, Peter…"

"We have to. Our daughter is currently in the same building as a vampire with a roving eye, remember."

"So she is," Dana realised. "Well… just promise me you'll be more careful this time."

"Of course I will," Peter said automatically.

"I don't understand why none of them killed you."

"Well, we were heavily armed, and there were four of us. I really think that guy could have taken us, but he seemed to want to protect his girlfriends. They weren't doing too well against us. One of them was Jennifer Silver – the girl we were looking for."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Dana.

"Well," shrugged Peter, "at least we found her. There wasn't much chance of her being alive, from what we found out. We all ganged up on Ray – he's going to call the sister and tell her."

"I feel sorry for Ray. You always give him the horrible jobs."

"He's better at that kind of thing than the rest of us. We ask him to do it because he's sensitive."

"Because he can't say no, more like. Do you think Jess will be ok?"

"Jess will be fine," Peter said assuredly. "She can look after herself."

x x x

Jessica didn't feel a hundred percent by the time the lunch hour rolled around, and she decided to grab a few minutes alone in a toilet cubicle. She thought she must feel bad because she was nervous about Ant's election speech. Amber might act like a ditz, but she wasn't as stupid as all that, and she could certainly be persuasive.

When Jessica emerged from the toilet cubicle, she found Charlene washing her hands at one of the sinks.

"Hey," Jessica greeted, as she gave her own hands a quick soak under the tap.

"Hey," Charlene responded. "So, are you getting dirty looks from the teachers as well?"

"Yeah. Does it have to do with the dads being arrested?"

"Didn't Peter tell you why?"

"No," replied Jessica, as she led the way out into the corridor. "I assumed they got caught lurking around here, but Dad didn't actually _say _that."

"Well, you assumed right," Charlene told her. "Peter must have told you about the vampires as well."

"Vampires?" echoed Jessica. "As in more than one?"

"Yeah. A couple of girl vampires and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"_Who's _not your boyfriend?" a new voice cut in, and they turned to see Amber Lightfoot approaching them from a little way down the corridor.

"No one you know," Jessica told her.

"You weren't talking about Anthony, then."

"No."

"Because if he _was_ your boyfriend," Amber went on, "I'd suggest that you think about dumping him. See, the thing is, I'm a little concerned about what will happen if he beats me in the election."

"That's very defeatist of you," remarked Charlene.

"Hey, it could happen," shrugged Amber. "And the reason I'm concerned, Jessica, is because of this Georgia person. You know about her cafeteria thing, don't you?"

"Sure," agreed Jessica. "I wouldn't worry about that, though. She can't change the cafeteria menu without the support of the student council at the very least."

"Well _I_ have no intention of supporting her," Amber declared primly. "But I'm worried about your Anthony friend. He seems quite smitten, and when Georgia cornered me this morning she said that she hopes Ant wins the election, because she's got him wrapped around her little finger. Or something."

"She said that?" asked Jessica, alarmed.

"Maybe she's got it wrong," Charlene suggested calmly. "Or maybe she's lying. Let's not worry about it too much before we even _have_ a class president."

"Right," agreed Amber, smiling coolly. "Anthony hasn't even been elected yet. You two should vote for me, you know. I know you don't necessarily agree with my jocks-and-cheerleaders-first approach to politics, but I would never _ever_ try to change the cafeteria menu."

"Sorry, Princess – I can't do that," said Jessica. "Ant's a friend of mine. And anyway, he's only running because of me. I have to back him."

"Votes are confidential, Venkman. He'd never know."

"Sorry," Jessica said evenly. "No."

"Well, I won't push," Amber smiled serenely. "What about you, Charlene? You're into sports, aren't you?"

"I'll wait for the election speeches before I make up my mind," replied Charlene.

"What?" snapped Jessica. "You mean you haven't decided yet? You're not _definitely _going to vote for Ant?"

"Just because he's your friend?" asked Charlene. "That's no reason to vote for someone. I only met him yesterday, and he _does_ seem taken with this Georgia."

"I may be a cast-iron right-wing bitch," Amber said solemnly, "but at least I don't pretend to be anything I'm not. Anyway, I'd better go. I have other voters to entice."

With that, Amber bounced away down the corridor, her long blond hair swinging freely in its neat ponytail. Jessica, with her leakage problem and greasy skin, felt particularly unattractive as she watched Amber walk away.

"You're all getting me very worried about Ant," she lamented. "I mean, he _is_ a guy. I assume his dick does at least _some_ of the thinking."

"Yeah, and _you _do the rest of it," Charlene pointed out. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Kind of. I don't think I got through to him, though."

"Try again. Listen – I said I'd meet some people for lunch. You wanna come with?"

"No," Jessica replied gravely. "I want to find Ant. I'll see you later."

"Whoa, hey, wait – you're not going _that_ way!" exclaimed Charlene, as Jessica made to move off down the corridor.

"Why not?" asked Jessica, confused.

"Because at the end of that corridor is the Vampire Basement," Charlene pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Jessica realised. "The guys are all playing soccer, Charlene. That's the fastest way out to the playing fields. _Obviously_ I won't go down to the basement."

"Well, just you be careful," cautioned Charlene, as she started to move off in the opposite direction.

"Panic merchant," muttered Jessica, as she made her way down the dimly lit corridor – dimly lit because, for some reason, no one had bothered to raise the blinds.

To get to the playing fields outside, Jessica would have to walk right past the basement door. She was slightly distressed to see that it was open, and even more distressed when, having walked past it, she heard a smooth, charismatic voice close to her ear.

"Hi there, Jess."

"Jesus!" exclaimed Jessica, turning round to see Will standing directly behind her. "Don't sneak up on me like that! And keep the hell away from me," she added, retreating back into the corridor.

"Why?" queried Will, taking a few cautious steps towards her.

Panicking slightly, Jessica thought fast. She could just retreat into a better lit corridor, of course, but she found that she didn't want to leave this young man without being absolutely sure that he was what she thought he was. So Jessica took a step towards the nearest window and tugged on the cord trailing from the blind.

The slats opened only slightly, the narrow slits allowing in just a small trickle of light, but it was enough to produce a few wisps of smoke from Will's hands and face and send him retreating back into the basement.

"_That's_ why," said Jessica, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait, don't go," Will's voice called, and Jessica felt compelled to stop. "How did you know?"

"You killed someone," replied Jessica, going to stand by the blind and pulling the slats apart a little further. "There are people looking for her… _and_ you."

"The people that were here last night?" Will asked carefully.

"Yes," Jessica answered quietly.

"You know them?"

"I might do."

"It's not me they're after, Jess," Will sighed sadly. "I swear to you. I never killed anyone. I'm not the only vampire in this school, but we leave each other alone. It's one of the others they're after."

"What do you mean you never killed anyone?" demanded Jessica. "You're a frickin' vampire, you moron!"

"I know I'm a vampire," sighed Will. "God, but I wish I wasn't, though. You don't know what it's like, Jess… hating yourself… going mad with starvation until you're forced to drink the blood of rats…"

"Rats?" Jessica echoed dryly. "You've been watching _Interview with the Vampire_ or something, haven't you? I'm not falling for it, William."

"It's the truth," Will said pleadingly. "Please don't go. It gets so lonely. I just need someone to talk to."

"Tough. I don't believe you. You want to kill me."

"I do not!"

"Sure you do."

"I don't – I swear to you. How could I hurt anything so beautiful?"

Jessica was not normally susceptible to sweet-talkers, but in that moment she just felt so un-pretty that it was nice to be called beautiful, even if she didn't believe it.

"How can you know if I'm beautiful or not?" she asked slowly. "You haven't seen me properly."

"I see you now. I'm the one in darkness, not you. Stay. I can't go near you, Jess."

"Until the sun goes behind a cloud."

"I wouldn't hurt you. Please just stay and talk to me."

Jessica actually entertained the thought for a few moments, but then she realised that it had been insufferably stupid of her even to stay this long.

"Sorry," she said, moving away from the window and back into the lighted corridor. "My father told me never to trust a vampire."

x x x

It was about an hour after dusk when Will dragged a dishevelled teenage boy, kicking and screaming, down to the basement.

"Is that for us?" Zoë asked eagerly, licking her chops at the delectable looking young man as he was dumped on the floor.

"Oh God – what's happening?" whimpered the terrified lad. He was about the age that Will looked, perhaps seventeen or eighteen, and displayed some of the vampire's basic physical traits, most notably the smooth dark hair and narrow features.

"I need one of you to change him," Will said gravely.

"I'll do it," offered Jennifer, smiling at the lad as he shook with fright on the cold stone floor, now speechless with terror. "I've never changed anyone before."

"No, baby – you're very new to it," Will smiled fondly at her. "Maybe you should let Zoë help you, hon. Timing is everything – he has to be on the point of death when he drinks from you, remember."

This moved the captive to let out a small squeal of alarm.

"Why don't you do it yourself, Will?" asked Jennifer.

"Oh, baby, no," Will grimaced. "Think about it. You wouldn't want to bite a woman, would you?"

"Why is it so important for us to change him?" asked Zoë.

"I hope it'll get some people off my back, sweetheart," Will told her. "Oh, and if anyone asks, _he_ sired _you_." He looked back towards Jennifer and added firmly, "_Both_ of you."

x x x

"_From Dusk till Dawn_," Peter twittered on, in the back of the Ecto-1, as Ray drove beneath glaring streetlights. "You could cut _anything_ off, but the vampires still didn't die until you put a bit of wood through their hearts. And in _Interview with the Vampire_, Tom Cruise got totally incinerated and didn't die. But in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, anything goes. That's the trouble with kids today: they think _Buffy_ is gospel. But you can watch any number of vampire movies and come away with totally conflicting advice on how to kill one of the damn things."

"This isn't a movie, Peter," Egon returned dryly. "And besides, vampire-based media productions virtually all agree on two methods: a stake through the heart and exposure to sunlight. We're going to be using stakes tonight. All right?"

"Sorry," Peter smiled sheepishly. "It's just that we really, _really_ need to succeed this time. I worry about Jess. Like she's not worrying enough already without going to school with a bunch of vampires."

"Why is Jess worrying you?" asked Ray. "You don't normally worry about her."

"She seemed weird when she came home from school yesterday," explained Peter. "Sort of… distracted. And don't say 'hormones'."

"Why would I say 'hormones'?" Ray asked innocently.

"Because that's what everyone says," replied Peter. "Tonight I said to Dana, 'Does Jess seem strange to you?' And she said, 'Hormones, Peter.' So I asked Oscar, 'Do you think Jess is acting weird?' And he said, 'It's probably hormones.'"

"She's a twelve-year-old girl, Peter," Egon pointed out. "It probably _is_ hormones."

"That and the whole class president thing," added Winston. "Charlene was telling me yesterday that there's some concern surrounding this Ant's loyalties."

"Yeah, Jess told me about that," said Peter. "Ant's a nice boy, but he's quite easily led. I thought if he was class president, he'd pretty much do what his friends wanted. I didn't bank on this Georgia person."

"Here we are," announced Ray, as he pulled up outside the school. "I sure hope we don't get arrested this time."

"Do you?" Peter asked sarcastically. "I don't."

"Come on," Egon ordered impatiently, climbing out of the car. "Be on your guard, everybody. And if you see either of the females, just stake them. Don't get caught up in light-hearted banter with them like you did last night, Peter."

x x x

Will crouched on the roof and leaned cautiously forward, watching.

He felt almost ashamed of himself. What he was doing was sneaky, underhand, the first trick like this he had played in all his two hundred and seven years of vampirism. But his only other choice was to leave that place. How ironic, he reflected bitterly, that he had been discovered just when he had found something to keep him there.

The hatch leading down to the basement was closed. Will had gone out through the door to the main school building, and used his pilfered set of keys to get up to the roof. He had locked every door behind him because he didn't want those men to think that he had left. He watched as they forced open the hatch – a straightforward task, as the wood was so rotten – and cautiously entered the building.

He could smell their fear, like the scent of blood on the wind, only more bitter than sweet. They feared him. He was afraid too, he realised: he was concerned about what would become of Zoë and Jennifer. Even Zoë, whom he had turned two years ago, was relatively slow and inexperienced. He seriously doubted that, without his help, they would get away this time. He couldn't help them, because those interfering men had to believe that he and his children were no longer a threat to them, or to anyone. Two hundred and seven years. He had lost children before. He would just have to deal with the pain again, and then move on to the next one. The special one, at last.

There wasn't a great deal of noise coming from below. They probably weren't being totally silent, Will reflected, but it was a long way for the sound to reach him. He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when he saw a female figure emerging from the basement. It was Zoë. He pursed his lips and willed her silently: _Run_.

Zoë did run, but the black man was hot on her heels. He caught up to her and grabbed her hair, pulling it hard so that she screamed. He backed her against the wall and produced a sharp object from his pocket. Will guessed easily what it was and looked away, Zoë's dying yell tugging painfully on his still, dead heart.

"I got her," the black man announced, as his three companions emerged from the basement.

"Ray got Jennifer," the dark-haired man replied. "Now where's the guy?"

Will stepped back, out of their line of vision, or rather what wouldbe their line of vision should they happen to look up. He was distressed by the news of Jennifer's demise, but decided not to dwell on it. He hadn't really loved either of them… nor Freya. He had to move on. But first he had to make those men believe that he was dead.

He walked briskly to the door that would take him back down into the school and went through it, locking it behind him. He descended the stairs, and prowled around the school in search of Jake… James… whatever his name was. Like it mattered. He was just some homeless kid, probably a runaway. No one would miss him.

"You can't get away from me," Will intoned darkly, when he finally found Jake or James skulking in the girls' toilets. "Come on."

The newborn vampire struggled vainly against Will's firm grip, kicking and yelling as he was dragged along the corridor.

"Stop that pathetic whining," hissed Will, as he grabbed the young man's collar and waistband and held him up to the nearest window. "You're a disgrace to the name of Vampire, and you were a lousy bum when you were alive. You deserve what's coming to you."

x x x

Egon looked up sharply. He had thought he heard the sound of a door slamming somewhere overhead.

"The PK trails are all over the shop," Ray complained. "Which one do we follow?"

"He probably went out," Peter suggested. "You know – to get a new blonde for his collection."

"No," Egon disagreed. He was studying his PKE meter, but primarily he was thinking of the sound he had just heard. "I think he's on the premises."

Winston, Ray and Peter all looked at him expectantly, waiting for a suggestion as to what to do next. Egon looked pensive – more so than usual – as he knew that they were up against a formidable foe. They had to stick together, locate the vampire and then… well… try to kill it, obviously. It was on its own this time. It would be four against one. They could take it down, surely.

Egon's thoughts were interrupted by a resounding crash: the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. They all looked up sharply and then Egon, Winston, Ray and Peter followed the sound to the side of the building. Their vampire was there: long dark hair, black jeans, narrow features. He was lying on the tarmac at the foot of the broken window, bleeding from multiple gashes, struggling to pick himself up.

"How…?" Egon began.

"Never mind how," asserted Peter, whipping out his sharpened length of wood and marching towards the vampire.

"Peter, be careful!" Ray advised. "Remember that he's very - "

Before Ray had finished speaking, Peter had plunged his stake into the vampire's back, finding its heart. The vampire slumped lifeless on the ground, its features dissolving… surprisingly little.

" – tough," Ray finished weakly. "Wow. Well done, Peter."

"That body has been dead no time at all," Egon remarked disapprovingly. "Look at him. You'd think he died tonight."

"He did," Peter pointed out.

"I mean originally," Egon returned irritably.

"So he hasn't been dead that long," Winston shrugged dismissively. "So what?"

"Well, look at _her_," said Egon, nodding towards Zoë's decayed corpse. "That carcass must be about two years old. And remember the blonde last night. She looked to have been dead for at least a decade. How could he have sired them?"

"I guess we must have got it back to front," Ray guessed. "The only one we know for sure that he sired is Jennifer, and she only died a couple of nights ago."

"I suppose so," Egon agreed. "That _is _the vampire we saw last night, isn't it?"

"We didn't get that good a look at him," Winston pointed out. "I'd say this was him, though. But I think you're right to be confused, Egon."

"I'm not confused," argued Egon. "Just concerned."

"Whatever," Winston returned irritably. "My point is that this just seemed a little too easy. Last night the same guy – presumably – took us all out single-handed, but now Pete's killed him just like that. And why did he jump through that window anyway?"

"I'm going to take another look around," Egon decided. "You three had better dispose of those bodies while I do."

"Egon, you are _such_ a panic merchant," remarked Peter, stooping to pick up the vampire he had just killed. "We got 'em – it's over."

"There's no harm in checking," muttered Egon, beginning to scour the school grounds as, some yards away, a dark figure stole unseen into the night, looking for rats.

x x x

"You shouldn't have to avoid the basement anymore, Jess. We got 'em."

Jessica, still half-asleep and not yet dressed, looked up from her half-eaten bowl of cereal as her father walked in. "You got them?" she asked.

"Yes. All three of them, gone."

"And there were no more?" Jessica asked carefully.

"More?" Peter looked puzzled. "I don't think so. Why do you ask that?"

"Well, you can't be too careful," Jessica smiled weakly. "What…?"

Peter stood over her, not moving, and looked at her expectantly.

"What did he look like?"

"Who?" asked Peter. "The vampire?"

Jessica nodded mutely.

"Well…" Peter tried to remember. "Dark hair, brown eyes, black jeans… what's wrong?" he asked anxiously, suddenly catching sight of Jessica's forlorn expression.

"He lied to me," she murmured, not loud enough for her father to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing." She snapped out of it. "Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous about the election."

"Are you sure?" asked Peter. "You seem…"

"What?" asked Jessica.

"Upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Ok then." He didn't sound quite convinced, but decided to let it go, at least for now. He stooped to kiss her, saying, "I have to go to work now, sport. Don't walk to school without your brother, ok?"

"Ok." Normally she would have hugged him, but it was that time of the month when she just didn't feel like being touched, so she tapped him lightly on the arm and then wriggled away from him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Peter, as he prepared to leave.

"I'm fine," Jessica insisted. "I'm just in one of my moods, ok? Ignore me."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Dad, just get outta here. And wish me luck for the election."

"Good luck."

x x x

Ant won by five votes. He looked completely overwhelmed when the result was announced, but this didn't show once he was buried under his friends' congratulatory scrum.

Amber, to her credit, accepted defeat gracefully. She had certainly made the effort to try and win her seat, coming to school in cut-off jeans and a hot-pink tight t-shirt, but evidently this was not enough to secure the position of class president. So, as the seventh grade class filed noisily out of the door at three o'clock, Amber approached Ant with a no-hard-feelings smile.

"Congratulations," she said sweetly. "I still say we need more hockey sticks, but I guess there are worse ways to spend the class budget than a party."

"Er… thanks," Ant mumbled awkwardly.

"Ant!" Jessica's voice cut in sharply, as she appeared at his side. "Don't listen to her. We don't need any more hockey sticks."

"I was just saying well done," Amber told her. "It was a good victory, Venkman – congratulations."

"Why are you congratulating _me_?" Jessica asked guardedly. "Ant won the election, not me."

"Oh, ok," Amber returned sarcastically. "Just give us a good party, Venkman, ok? And make sure you listen to her, Ant. She may be annoying, but she's not stupid."

"Well, _she's_ not fooled," muttered Ant, as he and Jessica moved away down the corridor. "I don't know why I agreed to this, Jess. I don't think I can do it!"

"Of course you can," Jessica told him firmly. "My brother can help us organise the party, and if there's anything else you get stuck on I can… Ant?"

She had just realised that Ant was no longer beside her. Turning round, she saw him gazing dreamily through the glass in the door to an eighth grade classroom. Jessica thought she knew what he was looking at, but she hoped she was wrong. She backtracked down the corridor and peered cautiously through the glass. Sure enough, there was Georgia Rose, standing on a chair (how ostentatious) as she addressed her peers in grand, officious tones.

"My fellow eighth graders," she declared dramatically. "I promise you that you will not regret electing _me_ as your class president. I will be campaigning for _your rights_, against the people in this school who would sacrifice our welfare… our _happiness_ at the whim of a hat…"

"I guess the teacher must have left," muttered Jessica, dragging Ant away from the door. "Anthill, were you _listening_ to her? She's even stupider than she looks. She's got more cotton wool in her head than the entire Bitch Patrol put together. She's a complete moron!"

"Yeah, but she's pretty," Ant muttered sulkily.

"Pretty?" Jessica asked dubiously. "You think half-human half-Dalmatian in there is _pretty_?"

Ant's eyes dropped slightly, and when he opened his mouth Jessica was sure that he was going to make some disparaging remark about the recent zit outbreak on her chin. However he seemed to change his mind, very wisely, and said instead, "There's nothing wrong with a few freckles."

"You're right, I'm sorry – that was very shallow of me," Jessica apologised. "But so what if she's pretty? Amber's prettier – listen to _her_."

"What makes you think I'm gonna listen to Georgia?"

"Well, are you?"

"I don't know," Ant mumbled quietly.

"Don't," Jessica ordered sternly. "She's a dictator and a manipulative user and she's not even clever about it."

"Jess…"

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Rolling her eyes, Jessica returned impatiently, "Go on then."

Ant shuffled off down the corridor, looking very hounded. As it happened, Jessica needed to use the bathroom as well. She went to the toilets that she and Charlene had discovered a couple of days ago, did her business and then went to a mirror to assess the zit situation.

"You look beautiful, baby."

Jessica, to her intense shame, shrieked like a girl and jumped a foot in the air. When she turned round, Will was standing there. In the moment it took her to catch her breath, she thought of the mirror behind her. _Why didn't he show up in the…? Oh yeah_. Thank goodness she hadn't said that out loud. Vampires couldn't read minds or anything, could they? She'd hate to appear to be anywhere near Georgia's end of the intelligence spectrum.

"I've been waiting for you all day," Will smiled suavely.

"You're dead," Jessica returned shakily.

"I know, baby."

"No, just dead – not _un_dead. Last night… they got you."

"I'm still here, babe."

Jessica's heart rate wasn't slowing. She could feel the blood pumping to her face. Her cheeks burned with shock and fear… and something akin to excitement. She noticed, to her horror, that he had blood on his lips. Will saw that she was staring, and hastily wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. His left hand. She glanced down to his right, and saw that he was clutching something. _Oh… eww_, she thought. It was a dead rat. It had two puncture wounds in its side.

"What are you trying to prove?" demanded Jessica.

"I gotta eat, Jess," Will replied innocently. "I told you, didn't I? I'm not the one they were after. They got him. There's no reason for you not to trust me now."

"Uh… excuse me – yes there is," retorted Jessica. "You're a vampire."

"Rats eat shit, Jess. Their blood is disgusting. Do you think I'd feed from them if I didn't have to?"

"Why do you have to?"

"I have a conscience, I guess," Will shrugged dismissively. "It happens sometimes."

"No it doesn't," argued Jessica.

"What makes you the expert? Jess, you are an extraordinarily beautiful woman. If I didn't think it was wrong, I would have bitten you the moment I saw you."

Jessica turned her head slightly and glanced in the mirror. Did vampires have zit blindness or something? She was aware of her racing heart, and the blood pumping through her veins, sweet with adrenalin. She even expected to start menstruating soon. He was looking at her, hungrily. She was sure he wanted to feed from her. So… why the hell didn't he?

"How old do you think I am?" Jessica asked carefully.

"Well…" began Will.

He was looking at her breasts now. Astonishingly, this didn't make Jessica feel like punching him. In fact she rather liked it, and blushed even more furiously.

"Since you're still in junior high, I guess you must be about fourteen."

Surprised by Will's answer, Jessica opened her mouth to correct him. However all that came out was a strangled, "Oh."

Her heart skipped a beat as Will smiled softly and asked, "How old do you think _I_ am?"

"You look about seventeen or eighteen, I guess," replied Jessica. "You're not, though."

"That's quite right," agreed Will. "I'm not. I'm two hundred and twenty-five."

"You… um… look very good for it."

Suddenly Will's cold, dead face seemed to light up as a smile split his features. Jessica, entirely unconsciously, smiled back. She caught another look at herself in the mirror, apparently smiling at thin air. Her flaming cheeks contrasted violently against Will's pale complexion, highlighted in the shadows.

"That's quite an age difference," she added slowly. "Maybe you should stop flirting with me."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"You trust me now, then?" Will asked carefully.

Jessica shook her head and said quietly, "Not really."

"You're still here."

"Well, actually, that's because I'm paralysed with terror."

"Are you, hon?" He sounded amused. "You can leave if you want to, babe. I won't stop you."

Slowly, cautiously, Jessica edged towards the door. Will continued to watch her with longing in his dark eyes, but he didn't move.

When Jessica had a hand safely on the door handle, she shook her head slowly and said, in tones of utter perplexity, "What are you _doing_?"

"I like you, that's all," Will answered gently. "Can I see you again?"

"_What_?" She was thoroughly confused now. "You're a frickin' vampire, Will."

"Ah, hey, c'mon – don't be such a bigot."

Jessica pulled open the door. Will stepped back as a little sunlight trickled into the room.

"Well," he smiled disarmingly. "Maybe I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah," Jessica mumbled awkwardly, as she retreated out into the corridor. "Maybe."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ghostbusters: _**Blood Heat**

Part 2

Egon was becoming increasingly concerned about the vampire situation. Every day he would scan the newspapers for deaths and disappearances that might be vampire-related. He ended up with no definites but a big "maybe" pile, and asked Ray to take a look at them on an afternoon when he happened to be at the firehouse. But, in each case, Ray thought that vampires were a long shot.

"I think we got them all, Egon," he said optimistically. "Stop worrying."

"I'm definitely not going back to that school again in the middle of the night if _that's _what you're thinking," Peter cut in. "You wouldn't believe the grilling I got from Jessica after we were released."

As he was talking Janine wandered in with her six-year-old twins, Eden and John Spengler, as well as Ray's nine-year-old son Eric. As Eric's mother was away on business, as she so frequently was, Janine had kindly offered to do the school run for Ray.

"Hello, children," Egon smiled pleasantly. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was all right," Eden shrugged dismissively. "But it would be nice if they could teach us something we didn't already know. Were you talking about that vampire again? I have to agree with Father: it _does_ seem strange that he locked you in the basement and got you arrested one night, and then you killed him with relative ease the next."

"He was probably having an off day," John chimed in helpfully. "Is it hard to tell if there are vampires living in your school? Maybe Charlene or Jess would have noticed something if he was still there."

"Well, actually, Jess doesn't seem to notice much these days," said Peter, suddenly serious. "I'm a bit worried about her actually."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ray, concerned.

"Um, well, it's kinda hard to explain," Peter confessed. "She just seems to walk around in a daze the whole time. And her between-meal snacks are getting smaller."

"Hormones," John and Eden said together.

Janine looked at them sharply. "What do _you_ know about hormones?"

"Well," Eden began, "a hormone is a biochemical regulatory substance produced in organisms - "

"Particularly pubescent human females," John put in helpfully.

" – produced in organisms and transported in tissue fluids to stimulate cells into action. They - "

"Great, honey, thanks," Janine interrupted hastily. "Well, Dr. Venkman, they might be right. It sounds to me like she's in love."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Peter. "That's all I need. Who's she in love with?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, I guess I could ask Charlene. Jess seems to tell her things these days."

It was only a few minutes later that Charlene marched into the room, followed by Winston, and threw herself onto the sofa next to Peter. Never one to beat about the bush, she got straight to the point: "So what's up with Jess?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," replied Peter. "You've noticed it too, then?"

"That girl has gone _completely _crazy," Charlene declared dramatically. "It's like she's on a different planet than the rest of us. And her Anthony friend is just totally out of control. He's sniffing around that Georgia like a poodle. There's no sign of this party he promised us, and Jess doesn't even seem to care!"

"That doesn't sound like Jess," remarked Ray.

"My point exactly," said Charlene.

"Janine thinks she's in love," offered Peter.

"In love?" echoed Charlene, suddenly thinking of Jessica's light-hearted banter with the stranger in the basement on their first day at school. "I guess that's possible. So you… um… definitely got rid of all those vampires?"

"Absolutely," Peter replied firmly, before Egon even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Only…" Charlene went on hesitantly.

"Only what?" Winston asked sharply.

"Well… Jess and I kind of… um… met one of them… we think… on our first day."

"_What_?" squeaked Winston. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we knew you'd freak out," Charlene said defensively.

"Where was it?" Egon asked calmly.

"In the basement."

Peter shot Egon a significant look.

"What were you doing in the basement?" demanded Winston.

"We were lost. We were trying to go to the bathroom and we just sort of… wandered in. It's no big deal, Dad, ok? Stop overreacting. We didn't even know he was a vampire. I mean, hey, maybe he _wasn't_. He didn't even touch us."

"I wonder why not," mused Egon.

"Don't vampires only feed when they're hungry?" asked Peter. "Thank God this one wasn't. Man, that's a scary thought."

"I'll say," agreed Winston. He saw that Peter's face was entirely drained of colour, and he felt pretty shaken himself. "You should have told us."

Charlene remembered that her first instinct had been to tell her father and Jessica's about the chance encounter in the basement, but she saw now that Jessica had been wise to hold back.

"No I shouldn't," argued Charlene. "Look at you both – you're freaking out. I _knew_ you would."

"So, Charlene," Ray cut in, realising that this argument could go on for hours. "What did this vampire look like?"

"Well," Charlene considered, "tall, thin, very pale, dark hair, brown eyes, black jeans and t-shirt, nice pecs, kinda cute…"

Winston frowned at her.

"What?" Charlene asked innocently. "He was."

"See?" Peter said complacently, looking at Egon. "We got him. There's nothing to worry about."

x x x

"You're still scared of me."

"Of course I'm scared of you," Jessica retorted, from her sitting position at the top of the steps. "You're a goddamn vampire!"

"Then why do you keep coming to see me?" Will asked coolly. He leaned casually against the wall in the far corner. They were separated by a small trickle of sunlight emanating from the small window above them, which illuminated thousands of floating specks of dust.

"I guess every girl likes at least one bad boy," Jessica sighed resignedly, wondering just why the hell she _did_ keep coming to see him. "Hey, Will – don't you ever get caught down here, like by the janitor or anyone?"

"You know how good I can be at hiding, Jess."

She looked at him. She could see his rich brown eyes glowing through the darkness.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" demanded Jessica.

"You smell sensational," leered Will. "You're menstruating, aren't you?"

"Eww! You sick bastard!" exclaimed Jessica, outraged, quickly rising to her feet. "That's completely gross!"

"Ah, hey – don't go, baby," begged Will. "Come over here – let me touch you."

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"All right then." Will stepped boldly towards her, ducking under the trickle of sunlight, and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "_I'll_ come to _you_."

"And do what?" Jessica asked guardedly.

"Can I have some?" Will suddenly said pleadingly, his eyes widening like a child's.

"Some what? Some of my…? Eww!" Jessica exclaimed again. "No you damn well cannot!"

"I've done it before," he persisted. "And _you'll_ love it – I promise."

"No," Jessica said firmly. "I'm not jumping to third base with you just like that."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Third base?" he queried.

"Yeah. It's a baseball expression. And it's also a euphemism for… um… BWA."

Will was silent. He just gazed up at her, his expression questioning.

"Below Waist Activity," Jessica elaborated. "Ok, so like, first base is French kissing. Second base is breasts. Third base is BWA and fourth base is…"

"Penetrative sex?"

"Well, yes, but I don't feel comfortable discussing that with you."

"I understand, babe," Will smiled softly. "You and I haven't even made it to first base yet." He ascended one step, closing the gap between them by just a few inches. "I've wanted to, though."

"So have I, actually," Jessica confessed quietly.

"Well…?"

His gaze was hypnotic. She moved down one step. He moved up one. Jessica's heart was hammering. The voice of reason inside her head was screaming at her, very loudly, to stop this. She was about to experience her first kiss, at the extremely tender age of twelve, with a vampire. She closed her eyes. _I've finally gone crazy…_

Unsurprisingly his lips felt cold and lifeless, which indeed they were. They were still quite soft, though. It was like kissing snow. Not that she'd ever done that, but Oscar had smacked her in the mouth with snowballs before. It had been a few years ago, while they were vacationing in New York before they uprooted and moved there permanently. Jessica's stomach seemed to flip over when she thought of how Oscar would react if he could see this. Every single person she knew, if they had any idea what she was up to, would tell her what an insufferable idiot she was being. She was even telling it to herself! Why did this guy have to be so damn _magnetic_?

His arms were around her waist. He had pulled her body close to his. He was enjoying the feel of her pounding heart on his chest, while she felt only the hard contours of his icy corpse. _This is too weird…_

Will opened his mouth, and grabbed her tongue between his teeth. Jessica felt his fangs grow longer and harder, nudging insistently at the soft flesh of her tongue. For a moment she froze, terrified, as she felt the sharp points resting on her tender flesh. Then she came to her senses; she pushed him away and retreated back up the steps.

Will stared up at her, his eyes dark and insistent, and rasped in barely human tones, "Please, baby. Give me _something_."

"Jeez," muttered Jessica, with one eye on the door handle. "It's like being pressured for sex… I would imagine."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "A beautiful woman like you has never been pressured for sex?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not a woman," mumbled Jessica. "I'm just a kid. There's no way I should be doing this."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Will smiled apologetically. "It's just that you're so beautiful – I can't help wanting you. Especially as I've had nothing but rats' blood for… years."

He checked his faux pas in time: he had been about to say "days". The hesitation was only slight, and barely noticeable, but Jessica caught it. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, searching his face for any sign of insincerity. He looked back up at her, still smiling, his eyes almost alive with integrity.

"I have to go," said Jessica, firmly gripping the door handle. "I haven't had any lunch yet."

When she said these words, Jessica realised that she actually was quite hungry. She left the basement and headed for the cafeteria, but Charlene accosted her on the way.

"Are you ok?" she asked anxiously, peering searchingly into Jessica's face. "You seem…"

"What?"

"Flushed."

"I'm fine," Jessica told her nervously.

"Well, good." Charlene's expression became suddenly grim. "Because the Ant situation is getting out of hand. We _really_ need your help on this, Jess."

"Don't you think I've tried talking to him?" Jessica returned irritably. "What else do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know," Charlene said soberly. "But at least come and have a look at what he's doing."

As she couldn't be bothered to argue, Jessica followed Charlene out of the building and onto the quad. She was led over to a fairly small gathering, in the midst of which stood Ant, Georgia and Debbie, all handing out leaf sandwiches. Jessica rolled her eyes despairingly. She had to get vampires off the brain and deal with this. She should, she now realised, have dealt with it days ago. She grabbed Ant's arm, and he dropped his sandwich in surprise as he was dragged forcibly out of the small throng.

"What the hell was in that sandwich?" demanded Jessica.

"Cress," Ant answered meekly.

"Cress?" She looked absolutely horrified. "_Cress_? Are you crazy? How come no teachers have stopped you from selling food on school premises?"

"We're… um… not selling it. We're handing it out for free as… you know… an alternative to the cafeteria."

Jessica scowled at him, watching him shrink under her gaze as she tried to control her anger and organise her thoughts. Then she asked, slowly and deliberately, "Have you been spending our class budget on health food?"

"Some of it," And mumbled awkwardly.

"What about our party?"

"There's… um… not enough money in the budget to fund a party, I'm afraid."

"Not enough?" squeaked Jessica. "_Not enough_? You lied to us, Anthony! You swore blind that you would spend our money on a party! And now you've let some eighth grade bitch talk you into _this_! Don't you understand? NO ONE WANTS IT!"

"Yeah, well, I think this is a worthy cause," retorted Ant, speaking with a little more confidence now. "This is an important issue. I don't want to fritter away our money on some party when - "

"When Georgia's jiggling her boobs at you? My God – you are _such_ a sheep! I'm ashamed of you! Don't you have a mind of your own, for Chrissake? I'm actually sorry I voted for you! And the alternative was _Amber_!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to nominate me, _Hollywood_."

Jessica's scowl deepened, and she balled her fists. "You're saying this is _my_ fault?"

"I never even _wanted _to be stupid class president!"

"You said you'd listen to me!" yelled Jessica.

"I don't want to listen to _you_!" Ant shouted back. "You'd be worse at this than _I _am! You don't think anybody's opinion matters except yours!"

"Ant! No one _wants_ this!"

"You're wrong! _I_ do! And I'm class president so I can do whatever the hell I like!"

"You bastard!" exclaimed Jessica, suddenly losing it completely. Without even thinking, she drew back a fist and punched Ant squarely in the mouth.

"VENKMAN!" a voice exclaimed, and Jessica cursed under her breath. She wasn't sorry that she had punched Ant. However she _was_ sorry that the principal had seen her do it.

x x x

"I can't believe this!" fumed Dana, as she shepherded her daughter forcibly through the front door. "You've only been there a week! I just don't know what to do with you! You're getting out of control!"

"I am _not_ getting out of control!" yelled Jessica. "I just got mad, that's all! Don't you even want to know _why_ I hit him?"

"There's no excuse," retorted Dana. "And why in God's name didn't you apologise to Anthony when the principal told you to?"

"Because I'm not sorry!" shouted Jessica. "Neither of you even listened to me! You _never_ listen to me!"

Dana was actually quite stung by this remark, but she didn't let it show. She simply raised her voice a little higher to disguise her hurt feelings, and demanded, "_How can you say I never listen to you_?"

"YOU _DON'T_ LISTEN TO ME! Do you know what your problem is, Dana? You're turning into your mother!"

Dana's mouth dropped open. She was horrified! How could her own daughter say something so hurtful? Oh God… it wasn't _true_, was it?

"Go to your room," Dana said coldly.

Jessica wanted to argue, as she didn't like being told what to do, but she caught the foreboding look on her mother's face and decided that it would be much easier just to give in this time. She traipsed upstairs and collapsed onto her bed, thinking about all of the things in life that were conspiring to confuse her emotions. She felt thoroughly betrayed by Ant, and she was angrier with Dana than she had been for a long time.

Jessica realised that she and her mother had been arguing quite a lot lately – certainly more than they used to. Thinking about it, she saw that most of the arguments that took place in her family were between them. Peter had once told her that, statistically, mothers and teenage daughters argued more than any other pairing. Jessica wasn't even a teenager yet, though, and wouldn't be until the following April.

It felt strange to be home in the middle of the day during the week. When Dana and Jessica were home alone together, it was usually in the evening when Peter was working – either at the firehouse, or he was on one of his visits to LA – and Oscar was out with friends. Normally on those evenings, Dana and Jessica would order a pizza and rent a movie or something. Jessica sighed, thinking that maybe she should go and try to patch things up with her mother. She sat up, having made the decision to apologise, and felt warm liquid oozing down her thighs. To her distress, she found that this made her think of Will.

All thoughts of apologies forgotten, Jessica went to the bathroom, tore off her clothes and jumped into the shower. The flow of blood was extraordinarily heavy this time, and she was now suffering from severe cramps as well. She moved her palm over her abdomen in a soothing motion, and watched as her blood drained away with the water. Normally when she did that, she thought of Janet Leigh's famous performance in _Psycho_. This time, however, she thought of Will, living on the blood of rats, and felt guilty for putting her own menstrual blood to waste.

_Stop thinking about Will_, she told herself firmly. But she just couldn't stop visualising his face, and the gleam in his eyes when he looked at her, making her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked down at her body, which often surprised her – she wasn't used to looking like a woman. Will thought she was fourteen. Actually, Jessica realised, she _did_ look a little bit older than twelve.

She was lying on her bed, breathing coolly through the period cramps and thinking of Will, when Oscar arrived home from school. She heard him exchange a few words with Dana, and then he came upstairs.

"Hey," Jessica greeted him, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Hey," replied Oscar. "Have you been suspended from school?"

"Only until next week."

"What did you do?"

"I punched Ant in the face."

She was surprised when he came into the room and sat down on the bed. She opened one eye and looked at him, searching his face for any sign of how he was feeling. Jessica loved her brother more than she would ever admit, and she didn't like the thought that he might be angry with her, or disappointed. He didn't _look_ angry or disappointed, though. Just concerned.

"I thought Ant was your friend," ventured Oscar.

"He was."

"What did he do to deserve a punch in the face?"

Jessica felt strangely grateful to have been asked this question. Now with both eyes open, she sat up and said, "Mom wasn't interested in _why_ I hit him. She just kept saying I shouldn't have done it."

"Yeah, well, you kinda shouldn't," Oscar pointed out. "I think you need to learn to control your temper. So…?"

Jessica explained the Georgia situation to him, and Oscar listened without interrupting. When she had finished he said, "Well, he _is _about to turn thirteen, Jess, and he's a guy."

"So what's your point?"

"Hormones."

"But she's so _obvious_," argued Jessica. "Why can't he see what she's really like?"

"I repeat," Oscar deadpanned: "he's a _guy_. We're all the same: we're disgusting and we think with our dicks, especially at that age. I think you need to try and be a little bit more understanding. To be honest with you, Jess, if one girl batted her eyes at me and another one punched me in the face, I know which one _I'd_ listen to."

x x x

Over the next couple of days, Jessica was the subject of quite a few heated arguments between her parents. Peter had reacted with surprise and disappointment to the news that his daughter had been suspended from school, but after chatting calmly to her about it he'd simply accepted her punishment with good grace. When he subsequently treated Jessica no differently from usual, Dana didn't like it. She thought he was being far too soft on their potentially delinquent child.

"Are they at it again?" asked Oscar, when he emerged from the bathroom and found Jessica sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to her parents' raised voices.

"I am a juvenile delinquent and I'm driving a wedge between my mother and father," Jessica sighed sadly.

"Well, maybe you should apologise to Ant and beg Mom's forgiveness."

"I suppose I could. I damn well want an apology from him in return, though." She looked up at him. "Are you going out?"

"Sure am."

"Great. At least one of us will have a good time tonight."

"You just need to swallow your pride, sis," Oscar smiled encouragingly, giving her a consoling pat on the shoulder before he disappeared into his room.

Jessica got to her feet, stood listening to the row downstairs for a few more moments and then retreated to her bedroom. She shut the door firmly behind her, massaged her temples for a couple of moments and then looked up. She practically jumped out of her skin when she saw a pale face peering intently through the darkness outside the window. She even screamed like a girl again.

Then she recognised him. Sighing impatiently, she shot him a scowl as she crossed the room to open the window.

"Jess?" Oscar's voice came suddenly from outside the door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Jessica called back hastily. "It's just a moth."

"A moth?" Oscar sounded amused. "Since when are you scared of moths?"

"I'm not. It just surprised me."

"Oh, you are such a girl!"

"Just get outta here, will you?" retorted Jessica.

"Ok, I'm leaving," said Oscar. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey there, beautiful," said Will. His left hip rested lightly against the outer window ledge, and he was holding onto the ivy on the wall with one hand. "Who was that?"

"My brother," replied Jessica. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed you, gorgeous. You've been avoiding me."

"Not by choice. I've been suspended from school for the rest of this week."

"I thought you'd left me," Will told her, sounding relieved rather than surprised. "You _are _pleased to see me, then?"

"Yes." Jessica returned his smile. "I am, actually."

He peered past her into the room. It was untidy, with Oscar's old clothes strewn all over the floor and books and paper arranged haphazardly on the desk. The bed was unmade, and the walls lined with shelves that were loaded with DVDs.

"You aren't like the women of two centuries ago," remarked Will.

"I should hope I'm not," asserted Jessica.

"Hey, they weren't that bad," shrugged Will. "I'd love to come in."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Ah, well then, I can't. No problem – I'll stay out here. It's a nice night. I've missed you so much, baby. Why don't you lean out a little way so that I can kiss you?"

Jessica sat down on the windowsill and swivelled her body to face him. She didn't lean out just yet, but asked, "Can't _you _lean _in_?"

"No. I can't come in unless you invite me. Please let me touch you, babe. I can't tell you how much I've been wanting to." He looked at her pleadingly, like a puppy, and rested his shoulder against an invisible force field spanning the open window.

Jessica laughed freely. "That is _so_ cool."

Surely leaning out of a reasonably high window with only a vampire to save you if you lost your balance was pure madness. Jessica knew this, but she did it anyway. It was a cool night, and a gentle breeze rippled through her hair and soothed her skin. Will smiled that disarming smile of his, and leaned in to kiss her. His lips still felt cold, though not dead, and Jessica found that she enjoyed it more this time.

"Amazing," murmured Will, as he ended the kiss, though their lips were still touching. "You're really something else, baby. God, what are you doing to me?"

"How did you find me?" Jessica asked suddenly.

"I hunted you down, babe. I'd recognise your scent anywhere."

"I had to ask."

"Are you ok?" asked Will, sounding suddenly concerned, and he moved back to look searchingly into her face. "You seem upset. Is it because you're being punished for something you did at school?"

"It's not like I've never been punished before," shrugged Jessica. She looked straight back into his eyes, and suddenly felt like she could tell him anything. "It's my mom and dad. Well… my mom, mostly. She and I aren't getting on as well as we have been. And I'm causing problems between her and Dad."

"I'm sorry, baby," Will sympathised. "You know I'd be happy to take you away from all this, don't you? This house, your mother…"

"Look – I love my mother, ok?"

"I'm sure you do, sweetheart. But you have to grow up eventually."

Jessica shook her head. "Not yet I don't. I'm still just a kid. I'm cool here for a few more years at least."

"Are you, baby?" He kissed her again. "Well, you must come to me if you're ever unhappy. I can give you a whole new life. We'd be so good together, babe."

He moved his kiss down to her jaw, and then her neck, taking her hand in his as it slid through the divide between her room and the outside world. She felt an icy sensation as he moved his thumb over the back of her hand, but she found that she liked it. She also liked the way his lips felt on her neck. She did feel slightly uncomfortable about this – technically she was still just a child, after all – but she couldn't help liking the way that he made her feel special… like a woman.

In fact Jessica became so caught up in the moment that she didn't even make the connection between vampires and necks until she felt his lips part, and the cold ivory of his teeth gently nuzzling her skin. She caught her breath as she felt the vampire's fangs grow bigger and harder, and far more powerful than they had felt when he kissed her in the school basement. The sharp points of the fangs nudged insistently at her soft, tender flesh, but he didn't penetrate her just yet. Jessica, though glad of this, couldn't help wondering why not. Was he waiting for her consent or something? If he was, he must be crazy. She drew sharply away from him and retreated hastily back into the room.

"I don't think so," she said firmly.

Will, at that moment, looked more animal than human. He was panting hungrily, his sharp white fangs protruding insistently from between his swollen lips, his eyes dark and heavy with desire.

"Oh baby, why not?" he asked desperately.

"Duh. Because I don't want to die!"

"You don't have to. I won't take it all."

"Why should I believe that?" asked Jessica. "Look at you – you're desperate – you could easily suck me dry by accident… _if _I was stupid enough to let you bite me."

"Do you know what it's like?" Will demanded sharply. "Rats bite and scratch, they smell like shit, they're covered in it. So you bite through it to get the blood you need to live, and it tastes like dust in your mouth. I want _you_. I see the blood in your face. I excite you and terrify you both at the same time, don't I, Jess? It sends adrenaline pulsing through your veins. I can only imagine how sweet your blood must taste."

"Yeah, you can," retorted Jessica. "And you're not sniffing around inside my pants either, if _that's _what you're thinking."

"Do you know what two hundred and seven years _is_?" Will hissed ferally. "Can you even _begin _to imagine it? Not to feed for too long is to be in agony, and it wouldn't even kill me for months, at least. Human blood is the only pleasure I get."

"So that's all you ever wanted from me?" asked Jessica, her voice shaking with the emotion of betrayal. "I thought I meant more to you than that."

Will gazed into her eyes, and suddenly his expression softened. He looked overcome with remorse. He tried to reach out to her, but he could only rest his palm on the invisible force field that divided them.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said. "You _do_ mean more to me than that. You make me happy, hon. I didn't mean it. Human blood isn't the _only_ pleasure I get. Mine isn't a happy existence, Jess. When I can get hold of human blood, that used to be all the relief I got. But now… you don't know how much difference you make to me, baby. I understand if you're not ready. I'd wait forever for you."

"You might have to," Jessica said quietly. "I'm _really_ not comfortable with any of this, Will."

"You like me, though, don't you?" Will asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah." She smiled back, noticing that his fangs were gradually disappearing back inside his mouth. "I like you."

"I should go now, gorgeous. Your parents seem to have stopped fighting. They'll want to kiss you goodnight. Now, that sounds good."

"You already did."

"That's right. I did. I really am sorry I scared you, babe. I should learn some self-control, shouldn't I? I hope to see you again very soon, honey. Goodnight."

He blew her one last kiss, and then disappeared into the night.

x x x

Ant went to see Jessica after school the next day. Oscar answered the door to him, and immediately noticed the small cut on his bottom lip.

"How does it feel?" he asked sympathetically.

"Well, it doesn't hurt anymore," replied Ant. "She packs quite a punch, doesn't she?"

"She sure does," Oscar agreed with feeling. "Come on in."

Jessica was already at the bottom of the stairs, having come down from her room on hearing Ant's voice. She didn't say anything, but just looked at him expectantly. Oscar tactfully retreated to the living room, crossing his fingers for an apology so that Dana and Jessica could finally make up.

"I'm stepping down as class president," announced Ant.

"Oh," Jessica reacted, surprised. "Well, good. You were a lousy class president."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well… I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't sweat it," said Ant, and the atmosphere finally relaxed as they exchanged a smile. "Amber's class president now. There's not much left in our budget, but she called a student council meeting today and she's persuaded almost all of the other classes to put some money towards a school dance."

"Great," Jessica approved. "She's already throwing her weight around, then. Not that there's much to throw. It's weird that she's throwing a party for us. I would have thought she'd have her own agenda."

"Like Georgia," Ant said sheepishly. "I'm sorry about her too. It's just… you know… pubescent boy, pretty girl… I feel a bit stupid about that now, to be honest with you."

"It's ok," Jessica assured him, thinking of how easily she allowed herself to be manipulated by Will. "So what's the news on the cafeteria thing?"

"Georgia's dropped it. She's gotten some perspective on life since her friend Debbie went missing last night."

Jessica's eyes widened with surprise. "Debbie's disappeared?"

"Yeah. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No," Jessica returned petulantly. "I haven't heard from any of you guys in days."

"Sorry," Ant said again. "We saw how mad your mom was when she marched you out of school. We just assumed she'd taken away your phone privileges."

"Forget it," Jessica shrugged dismissively. "So Debbie's disappeared. That's awful!"

"Yes, I know."

"I hope she's not dead."

They were both silent for a few moments. There didn't seem much left to say about Debbie, but her disappearance was a bit of a conversation stumper.

"So do you want a soda or something?" Jessica finally asked.

"Sure," Ant smiled gratefully. "You've forgiven me, then?"

"Yeah, well," Jessica muttered quietly, as she led the way through to the kitchen. "I guess I'll have to. You're just a man, after all."

x x x

On Friday morning, Ant was handing out fliers at the school gates. They were cheaply produced, but did their job of letting people know that there was to be a school dance at the end of the following week.

"Amber's got you well trained," remarked Charlene, as she skimmed through the leaflet she had been handed.

"I'm just trying to salvage what's left of my reputation," Ant replied soberly. "Amber says that because I spent most of the class budget on lettuce we don't have enough money for a really good party, so I got my dad to print these fliers at work and now I have to find cheap alternatives to whatever I can. She gave me a list," he added, whipping a small sheet of paper out of his jeans pocket and handing it to Charlene.

"How much do a DJ and a few cocktail wieners cost?" she asked, as she ran her eye down the list. "Wow – Amber sure has expensive tastes. Surely it's possible to throw a party without dry ice."

"Amber says she's never thrown a party without dry ice, and she doesn't intend to start now. I mean, where the hell am I supposed to get a cheap dry ice machine?"

Charlene considered for a moment, and then said thoughtfully, "Actually, now that I think about it, Oscar once made a comment about there always being dry ice at the parties in this place. Maybe there's a dry ice machine around here somewhere."

Delighted with this news, Ant went and told Amber immediately. However she insisted that she, as chief executive in charge of a dance being organised by the student council, would have been informed if they had access to a dry ice machine. Ant was a bit stumped by this argument, but Charlene came up with the sensible suggestion of enquiring in the teachers' lounge.

"It's completely dilapidated," their teacher, Miss Sandy, told them. "The last time we got anything out of it, it had everybody running out of the gym coughing."

"Suppose I knew someone who'd fix it for free," said Charlene, thinking first of John and Eden rather than their father. They'd _love_ to tinker with a dead dry ice machine.

"Well, that'd be great," Miss Sandy replied dubiously. "I think we still have it lying around in the stock cupboard. Go and see if you can dig it out at lunchtime."

Neither Ant nor Charlene much fancied rifling through the contents of a cobweb-infested stock cupboard the size of a small room, but Amber insisted that the party would be a complete failure without a dry ice machine. So it was that Ant and Charlene found themselves rooting around in piles of old hockey sticks, gym shoes and computer monitors while Amber pointed out areas that they hadn't yet searched.

"You know, Amber, it wouldn't hurt you to give us a hand," Charlene snapped impatiently. "Especially since you're the only person here who actually _wants_ to find the stupid dry ice machine."

"Don't ask Amber to get her hands dirty, Charlene," Ant said dryly. "She might break a nail."

Amber scowled at him. "You're on very thin ice, Anthony. Remember?"

"It's ok, Amber," retorted Ant. "I know how much your nails mean to you. Finding dry ice machines is men's work anyway, if you ask me."

Charlene looked at Amber. "You're not gonna let him get away with that, are you?" she deadpanned.

"Fine," Amber sighed heavily, venturing into the cupboard. She made her way towards an old door that was propped against the wall in the far corner. It was a faded blue in colour and, for some reason, bore the number 42. It had chipped paint, a small scratched window near the top and no handle. Amber got a grip on the door, moved it to one side and then screamed shrilly as something collapsed into her arms.

Ant and Charlene both abandoned their search and hurried to Amber's side. They all just stood there for a few moments, in total shock, until Amber finally came to her senses and dropped the human corpse she was hugging to her chest. She then leapt away from it and ducked behind Ant, where she stood shaking and peering at her remarkable find through her splayed fingers.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Ant. "It's Debbie!"

Charlene didn't respond straightaway. She was too busy staring at the body. Debbie had fallen on her back, her head tilted slightly to the right with her blond hair falling over her neck and shoulder. Charlene, though not certain, thought that she could see a small red mark through the strands of hair covering the neck.

"What are you _doing_?" squeaked Amber, horrified, as Charlene ventured cautiously forward and brushed away a few strands of Debbie's fair hair.

"I don't believe it," muttered Charlene. She then plunged her hands into her pockets and began rooting around inside. "Damn it! Does either of you have a quarter? I need to call my dad."

"Your dad?" queried Ant. "Maybe it'd be better to call the police, or go and tell a teacher or someone."

"We will," Charlene assured him. "But we definitely need to get the Ghostbusters involved as well. See those marks on her neck? Debbie was killed by a vampire."

x x x

"What's going on?"

"Some kids found a body in a cupboard."

"I think it was somebody from the eighth grade."

"It was Debbie Lancer – that girl who disappeared."

Ray, Egon, Winston and Peter heard all of these comments, and several others, whispered by the students filing out of the school gates. The school had been closed as soon as Charlene told the principal that she and two other students had stumbled across Debbie's body in the stock cupboard. That had been less than half an hour ago, but the place was already swarming with police.

"We should check out this cupboard first, obviously," asserted Ray. "If the police challenge us we can say the school called us in."

"And vice-versa," added Egon.

"I'm going with Winston to the principal's office," announced Peter. "Jess will want to know whether Ant's ok."

Ray and Egon went over to a side entrance and ducked underneath the police tape, while Winston and Peter went to the main entrance and told the officer there that they were the parents of children involved in the incident. In Peter's case this wasn't entirely true, of course, but the police didn't question him on such a sensitive subject.

Peter and Winston both felt so sorry for Debbie's parents. They saw a couple being led into a small room by a female police officer, and thought that they were probably Mr. and Mrs. Lancer. They gave off an air of shock and sadness, although Peter and Winston only caught their back views. They exchanged a glance, silently thankful that their own children hadn't suffered the same fate as poor Debbie. Winston was particularly grateful, as his child had been at school that week while Peter's hadn't. He felt guilty for it, but as he saw Debbie's distraught parents led away, all Winston could think was: _Thank God it wasn't Charlene_.

Charlene was in the principal's office with Amber, Ant, the principal himself and a couple of police officers. She had so far managed to keep her head, answering questions as best she could whilst keeping a comforting arm around Amber. But the moment Winston walked into the room, the sense of responsibility left Charlene and she no longer felt that she had to cope, because here was someone else to do it for her. She let go of Amber and started to shake, collapsing into her father's open arms.

"Are you ok?" Winston asked anxiously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Charlene replied shakily. "I'm still alive, so I shouldn't really complain."

"I'm sorry, honey." His voice was shaking almost as much as hers. "We should have made sure that vampire was gone once and for all before I let you come back here."

These words had an effect on Peter, and he instantly felt guilty. Of all of them, he had been the most insistent that the vampire hunt was over, even when Egon had doubts. He thought of Jessica. She hadn't been near the place for days, thank God.

Peter then looked over at Ant, and saw that he had taken over from Charlene in comforting Amber.

"Hi, Dr. Venkman," Ant greeted him, as he wandered over.

"I keep telling you to call me Peter. So… are you ok?"

"_I'm_ ok," replied Ant. "Amber's a little… shaken."

"A _little_?" sobbed Amber. "You'd be shaken too if a dead body fell on top of you!"

Ant was beginning to look very out of his depth, so Peter slipped an arm around Amber's shoulders and said, "Of course you're upset, honey. It's ok. Is one of your parents on the way?"

"My mom's coming," snivelled Amber.

"Good." He'd had visions of having to take her home with him.

"So what about the vampire?" asked Ant.

"Ah, well," Peter said slowly. "We're – um – taking care of that. Don't worry – we'll make sure you're safe."

x x x

"There hasn't been a vampire in this school for a couple of days."

"A couple of _days_?" echoed Ray. "Really?"

Egon nodded solemnly and said, "I should say he left shortly after he killed that girl, and hasn't been back since. I caught a glimpse of the body. She hasn't been dead forty-eight hours."

"So what do we do?" asked Ray.

"I think it's too late to track him down, but we should try tonight. In the meantime, we need to take Charlene home."

x x x

When all four Ghostbusters were back together and leading Charlene, who was still shaken, towards the Ecto-1, Peter saw Oscar waving frantically at him from across the street. He was on the quad outside his own school, trapped there by the perimeter fence and padlocked gates. There was no one else out on the quad, so presumably Oscar had seen the Ghostbusters and obtained permission to leave class. Peter excused himself and hurried over the road.

"What the hell is going on?" Oscar asked anxiously.

"Vampire victim in the stock cupboard."

"Oh my God!" He glanced over at Charlene as she climbed into the Ecto-1. "Is Charlene ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine – just shaken," replied Peter. "She found the body. Well… Amber found the body. Charlene was there. So was Ant."

"_Amber _found it? Imagine that. Dad, I thought you guys got rid of the vampire."

"So did we."

Oscar looked him in the eye. Peter looked straight back, his expression full of guilt, and said quietly, "Go on – say it."

"Say what? That you need to be more thorough next time? Like you don't already know that."

"Oscar, we were careless, and a girl _died_ because of that."

"Dad, it's not your fault," Oscar said soothingly. "It was a horrible tragedy, and nothing else. You did everything you could. How could you know?"

"It's good to hear that from you," Peter smiled weakly. "But Oscar, it could have been…" – he couldn't bear to say it out loud.

"Yeah, I know. I thought of that. But it wasn't. Just… don't."

"Ok, well… I'd better go. Have a good afternoon. And stay out of dark corners."

"I will," Oscar assured him.

Peter made to leave, but then suddenly he turned back to face Oscar and asked, "You weren't planning on going out tonight, were you?"

"Well," said Oscar, "I thought I might, but if it'll make you feel better I'll stay home."

"Good boy."

Peter went back across the street and climbed into the back of the Ecto-1, next to Charlene. She looked a lot better now. In fact, she looked as though she was quite deep in thought.

"I'll take you home first, Charlene," said Ray, as he started up the car.

"Actually," returned Charlene, "let's go to Peter's first. I'd like to talk to Jess."

x x x

Jessica was home alone. She was upstairs doing some homework that had been sent on, when her father arrived with the other three Ghostbusters and Charlene. Peter was actually quite glad that Dana wasn't there. Things were still fairly tense between them, and he didn't want his friends asking concerned questions about his marriage.

"Jess!" he called up the stairs. "Can you come down here for a minute, please?"

Dana had insisted that Jessica remain housebound for the period of her suspension, so she hadn't bothered to change out of the trackies and t-shirt she'd slept in. When she wandered downstairs, the small crowd in the hallway made her instantly suspicious.

"What's going on?" asked Jessica.

"There was a vampire attack at school," Peter told his daughter soberly, going to put his arms around her.

"What?" Jessica whispered hoarsely, feeling suddenly numb with shock. She was aware of Charlene's eyes on her, watching her reaction. What the hell was this all about?

"I'm sorry, honey," Peter went on.

"It's not your fault, Peter," Charlene said sharply, beginning to ascend the stairs. "Jess, come on."

In a strange kind of daze, Jessica pulled away from Peter and followed Charlene upstairs. There had been a vampire attack? How? It wasn't possible, surely. Not unless Will…

"Do you know anything about this?" asked Charlene, shepherding Jessica into her bedroom and then kicking the door firmly shut behind them.

"How would I know anything?" Jessica asked guardedly. "I haven't even been in school since Monday lunchtime. When did it happen?"

"Well, presumably when Debbie disappeared, a couple of days ago."

"It was Debbie?"

"Sorry – didn't I say?"

Jessica shook her head, still in her zombified state.

"I just keep thinking about how that vampire took to you in the basement a couple of weeks ago," Charlene went on. "What was his name – Will?"

"I thought…" Jessica faltered.

"You thought what?"

"I thought they got the one that killed Jennifer."

"Well," said Charlene, "they got _a_ vampire, but I guess maybe it was the wrong one. Egon said it hadn't been dead – _un_dead, that is – for very long. He still could have sired that Jennifer, though, and a different one got Debbie. I mean, hey, who knows?"

"The one they killed," Jessica said slowly. "Was it…?"

"What?" Charlene asked guardedly. "Will? When I described him to your dad the other day, he said it sounded like the one they killed."

Jessica was silent. Charlene squinted at her face, as though searching for something, and saw that she had gone extremely pale.

"What is it?" demanded Charlene.

"They killed a vampire that looked like Will," Jessica said robotically.

"Yes."

"And now Debbie's been killed by a vampire."

"Yes. Why – does that mean something to you?"

Jessica shook her head and murmured, "I don't know…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, forget it," sighed Jessica. "I guess… they got the wrong guy."

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Charlene asked suspiciously. "You can tell me, Jess. It's ok."

Jessica looked up sharply, and saw the anxiety in her friend's eyes. She knew what a fool she'd been, but she couldn't admit it. Well, there was no point. Charlene couldn't do anything about it, and Jessica didn't even know where Will was, so she couldn't exactly help the Ghostbusters to track him down. And besides, she just couldn't admit her stupidity to anyone. It gave her a horrible sinking feeling to admit it even to herself.

Jessica surprised herself with the accusatory tone spilling from her lips when she asked sharply, "What are you accusing me of?"

"Nothing," Charlene said defensively, holding up both hands. "I didn't mean… I'm sorry. Of course you don't know anything. Forget I asked."

"It's ok," Jessica mumbled sheepishly. So now she was a liar as well as a stupid little girl. Perfect. "So I guess now they'll hunt down this other vampire and kill it."

"I guess."

Jessica felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes, and hurriedly blinked them away.

"Are you ok?" asked Charlene.

"Sure." Jessica walked past her, and pulled open the door. "Come on."

She led Charlene downstairs, where Winston was waiting. Smiling, he held out a hand and said, "Come on, Char – let's go home. Are you ok, Jess?"

Jessica nodded mutely. Charlene shot her one last questioning look of bafflement, as it was so obvious that something was wrong, but Jessica simply shook her head firmly. It was clear to Charlene that she had no choice but to give up, so she opened the front door and led the way out to the Ecto-1, followed by Winston, Egon and Ray.

Jessica continued to stand silently at the bottom of the stairs, trying to think this through but not getting anywhere. All she could think was that Will _must_ have killed Debbie. Her eyes welled with tears. He had lied to her! She felt so betrayed!

"Jess? What's wrong?"

_Damn it!_ She'd forgotten he was there.

"Nothing," she said hoarsely, blinking back the tears. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," sighed Peter, moving towards her and taking her in his arms. He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair as he went on, in soothing tones, "I really am sorry, baby. I let you down."

"Oh Dad," said Jessica, really struggling now not to cry. "No you didn't."

"Sure I did. I thought we killed them all. Egon doubted it, but I was too stupid and arrogant to listen. I put you in danger. I'm responsible for Debbie being - "

"Dad, please. It's not your fault, ok? It is _definitely_ not your fault."

"We'll get him this time, Jessie. I promise you."

Jessica sighed deeply, squeezing his waist affectionately, and said quietly, "Great."

x x x

"That was quick," Dana murmured sleepily, when Peter wandered in shortly after one o'clock in the morning.

Peter was surprised. He had thought she was asleep. He started to peel off his clothes as he told his wife regretfully, "We couldn't find him. He hasn't been back to the school for about two days. Egon thinks that probably means he's moved on, which is obviously good because the kids are no longer in danger, but he's still out there somewhere. He doesn't seem to have attacked anyone lately, and it'll be near impossible for us to track him down until he does. Somebody's going to have to die before we can catch him, Dana."

Dana didn't know what to say. She just watched his movements through the darkness, and then took his hand in a comforting grip when he climbed into bed beside her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Peter asked suddenly. "I'm sorry you don't like how I deal with Jessica's problems, but I feel bad enough about this vampire business without _you _being upset with me."

"It's ok," replied Dana. "Maybe you're right about Jess. And maybe _she's_ right about me. I was thinking about it when you came in. _You _don't think I'm turning into my mother, do you?"

Peter squeezed her hand and said, "If you were anything like your mother, I would have taken the kids and gone by now."

"You're not taking the kids."

"Come on, Dana. If you turn into your mother, wouldn't it be best for them to come with me?"

It was harsh, but Dana couldn't help laughing.

Peter went on, "If you ever _do_ turn into Val, God help whoever ends up married to Jess."

"Oh, she's not getting married," Dana told him.

"No?"

"No. She's never getting married, she's _definitely_ never having a baby and she's not even going to fall in love. She told me."

"I didn't think I'd ever fall in love," Peter smiled suavely. "And now look at me."

"I haven't quite become my mother yet, then," Dana japed, as he started to kiss her.

"Oh, please," said Peter, pulling a face. "Don't."

Evidently, however, it didn't quite kill the mood. They made love while, just a few yards away, their daughter lay in a fitful sleep. She was dreaming of Will. Her skin prickled and she twitched agitatedly, apparently trying to fight the paralysis that comes with the most latter stage of sleep. She was remembering the way he touched her, and she imagined her warm, wet blood oozing out of her soft skin and seeping over his long, hard fangs. She was vaguely aware of the pain of penetration, just for a moment, but then it felt good – better than she would have imagined.

She still feared him, though, and Jessica felt a chill run through her as she heard his voice whispering her name. When she woke up the next morning, restless and bathed in sweat, it occurred to her that the voice in all likelihood had been more than just a product of her dream. She looked over towards the window, and saw that it was open. It seemed entirely likely that Will had been out there last night, calling to her. She sighed, unsure whether to be sorry that she missed him. Had she known he was there, she could have directed her father towards him. Will would be dead now, and her conscience would be clear. Well, that was what she _should_ have done. But she couldn't help wondering whether she would have had the courage.

It was before nine o'clock, and it was a Saturday, so Jessica turned over to go back to sleep. She wondered whether Will was any deader than he had been the last time she saw him, and then she realised that she didn't want to know. If Peter didn't bring it up, she wasn't going to ask. She was afraid of what she might hear. If Will was still out there, she couldn't stand the guilt. But on the other hand, if he was nothing more than a rotting two-centuries-old corpse, she couldn't stand the grief.

x x x

Amber Lightfoot's dramatic junior high social scene debut took place almost a week later. Jessica, in that time, didn't hear from Will, except in the recurring dreams. No one at home mentioned vampires. Everything seemed to be back to normal, though secretly Jessica was being torn apart inside by the pain of trying to forget.

Oscar drove her to the school dance on Friday night.

"Are you ok?" he asked, getting out of the car with her. "You've been acting weird all week. I kinda hoped this thing would cheer you up."

Jessica was silent. She was wearing a black hoodie and combat trousers, which she had hoped would keep out the cold evening air, but as soon as she stepped out of the car she was aware of a chill running down her spine. It wasn't just the evening breeze either. She recognised that feeling, and she could feel someone's eyes on her.

"Oh, look – here's Charlene," announced Oscar, as Winston's car pulled up behind them. "Maybe _she_ can cheer you up."

"I don't need cheering up," Jessica said sadly.

"Well, I'd hate to see what you're like when you _do_ need cheering up. Hi, guys," as Charlene and Winston climbed out of their car.

"Hi," Charlene smiled winningly, as she approached Jessica. "Looking good, Jess."

"Come on," Jessica asserted suddenly, grabbing Charlene's wrist and dragging her towards the school gym. "Let's go. Thanks for the lift, Oscar. I'll see you later."

Charlene's "Bye, Dad!" was but a distant hum on the horizon.

"They're growing up, aren't they?" Oscar smiled sadly.

"Sure are," Winston agreed. "It seems like only yesterday Charlene was - "

Quite suddenly, however, he cut himself off with a gasp of alarm, his eyes becoming fixed on something in the distance. Winston was evidently in some kind of shock, but he recovered quickly and ducked behind Peter's car, dragging Oscar down with him.

"Um… this may sound like a stupid question…" Oscar began.

"Ssh!" Winston hissed urgently. "I've just seen him!"

"Who?"

"The vampire we didn't kill!"

"Oh shit!" panicked Oscar. "What are we gonna do now?"

"It was following them," Winston said gravely, beginning to rise to his full height. "I'll have to go in and warn them."

"Whoa, wait," hissed Oscar, grabbing Winston's arm and pulling him back down. "That's a junior high dance. You can't go in there."

"There's a vampire in there, Oscar – not to mention your sister and my daughter!" exclaimed Winston. "Why the hell can't I go in?"

"Because you'll embarrass Charlene," Oscar explained patiently.

"You're crazy. There is a _vampire_ following them!"

"Winston, your daughter is nearly thirteen. Trust me – you can't go in there. _I'll_ go. I'm dressed for it," he added, indicating his baggy blue jeans. "You call for reinforcements. Don't worry – I'll look after them. What's one vampire in a gym full of teenagers?"

x x x

"Don't you think there should be some kind of prison or something for girls like that?" Charlene murmured in Jessica's ear. "They make the rest of us look bad."

Amber was approaching them, tottering precariously on three-inch narrow stilettos. She was wearing a tailored black satin dress, split to the thigh, and her hair was bouncing around like an energetic puppy. She did look pretty sensational, if a little overdressed for a run-of-the-mill school dance.

"Hi, Amber," Charlene greeted her pleasantly. "I see the dry ice idea didn't come through."

"Don't." Amber rolled her big blue eyes in an extravagant gesture. "I never even want to _look_ at another dry ice machine."

Jessica, unsurprisingly, didn't much care how Amber's feelings towards dry ice machines had changed since the previous week. She was distracted by the sly, almost invisible movements of something that flitted between the dark corners of the room. It was Will. She was astonished to learn that she recognised his technique. It wouldn't be his style to attack a crowd of teenagers in the middle of a party, so what was he doing there? Did he want to see _her_? Jessica's throat went dry, and she found it hard to breathe. If Will _was_ there to see her, did he want to kiss her or kill her?

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice by her ear: "Hey."

"Jesus!" exclaimed Jessica.

"Not quite," grinned Oscar.

"What are you doing here?"

"Winston thought he saw a… um" – he glanced at Amber – "a creature of the night."

However he probably would have got away with calling a spade a spade, or rather calling a vampire a vampire. Amber wasn't listening. She was checking her complexion in a compact mirror that she had produced from somewhere. When she was satisfied that she looked as close to perfect as she could, she fixed Oscar with a dazzling smile and said coolly, "Hi, Oscar."

"Hello, Amber," Oscar smiled pleasantly. "Nice party."

She blushed furiously. "Thanks."

"It'll certainly make you a more popular class president than Ant. Is he here tonight?"

"Ant? Sure," shrugged Amber. "He's around here somewhere."

After a quick look round, Oscar spotted him. Ant was standing by the buffet, sipping from a can of Coke and cutting furtive glances in their direction.

"Excuse me, ladies," Oscar said smoothly, and he made his way over to where Ant was standing. "Hey, Anthill."

"Oh," Ant reacted. "Hi, Oscar."

"What were you looking at?"

"No one. Um… nothing."

"It wasn't my sister, was it?" Oscar enquired casually.

"Oh, no," Ant assured him. "I wasn't looking at Jess."

"I thought not," Oscar returned sagely. "Come on – have some balls. Go over there and ask her to dance."

Ant looked horrified. "I can't!" he exclaimed. "What if she says no?"

"Ant, you lied your way to becoming class president and then pursued a campaign that everybody else hated. If she says no, you've lost nothing."

Oscar smiled with satisfaction as Ant crossed the room, tentatively approaching Amber. She smacked him in the face with her hair when she turned round, but that didn't put him off. Ant blushed awkwardly for a few moments, and then Amber shrugged and grabbed his hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor.

"Amber and Ant? Seriously?"

Oscar turned his head, and saw that Charlene was standing beside him.

"He's had a thing for her since they were like nine," he told her knowingly. "Some guys just like to be dominated, I guess, and Amber sure likes to dominate."

Jessica would love to see this. Oscar looked around for her, and quickly realised that she was missing.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, in panicked tones. "Charlene, where's Jess?"

"Jess?" echoed Charlene, looking vaguely around. "Oh fudge. Um, well, she _was_ with me and Amber. I guess maybe she just went to the bathroom."

"The _bathroom_?" squeaked Oscar. "How dumb _is_ she?"

"People still have to pee, Oscar."

"Not when there's a vampire around they don't! What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Well, for starters, let's not panic," Charlene said soothingly. "I'll go the bathroom and fetch her. If there _is_ a vampire around, I'll scream like my life depends on it."

"Your life _will_ depend on it," Oscar pointed out dryly.

"There you go, then – my plan is flawless. Don't worry, ok? It wouldn't be the first time Jess had to kick a guy in the nuts. I'm sure she's fine."

x x x

Jessica did and didn't want to see Will with equal magnitude. She remembered Dana describing similar feelings when she talked about how she had broken up with Peter, before marrying Oscar's father. Jessica was always so condemning of that decision, but now she suddenly knew what it was not to be totally sure of her own mind.

"_Someday _you're_ going to make a mistake."_ Dana had said that to her infinitely self-assured daughter several times over the years. _Well_, thought Jessica, as she tugged on the toilet chain and watched the water disappear down the u-bend. _I've sure made one almighty cock-up now, Mom_.

She knew she shouldn't be on her own in that place. She had decided once and for all that she _wouldn't_ go looking for Will. But then, after peeling off her hoodie to try and cool down, she had suddenly been gripped with an overwhelming sense of nausea. Jessica had barely made it into the toilet cubicle before she started vomiting violently. She could think of no explanation for this. Her period had finished days ago, so she couldn't even blame it on hormones.

"_I don't blame your mom for dumping me, Jess. But after she did, I felt sick."_

Heartbreak. Jessica shook her head incredulously. She was twelve and she'd had her heart broken. She was too young! And now she was going to have to leave that stall. If she stepped through the door and Will was out there, the pain was going to get a hell of a lot worse. She felt queasy, guilty, betrayed and stupid. It was like someone was holding her heart in a tight fist, and squeezing it as hard as they could. She silently renewed her vow never to fall in love. If she could feel like this before she was even in her teens, imagine how bad it would be when it was the real thing.

Predictably, Will was out there. She dared not look him in the eye, knowing the effect he had on her. Instead she concentrated her gaze on the cold, dead, pale, knuckly hands that gripped the edge of the basin against which he was leaning.

"I missed you, babe."

"Shut up."

"Did you come here to see me?"

"No. I came here to throw up."

"Goodness. I haven't done that in about two hundred and twelve years."

Jessica didn't respond. Will took a step towards her and she gasped, afraid, pressing herself against the narrow wall between the stalls. Typically he stood between her and the door. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel his eyes on the small pulse that she knew was visible in her neck, just above her collarbone. He had kissed her there once. A shiver ran through her body as she remembered it.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Will asked quietly.

"Please let me go," begged Jessica.

"Jess, sweetheart…"

He took another step towards her, his arms outstretched and his palms open, ready to touch the bare skin of her arms. She caught her breath and pressed herself further back against the wall. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

Astonishingly, Will obeyed. He dropped his arms and asked, as he looked searchingly into her downcast face, "Why not?"

"You killed Debbie."

"Ah." His tone of voice conveyed absolute understanding, cruelly snapping any straws of hope that Jessica may have been clutching to. "I explained it to you, baby. If a vampire doesn't drink, he or she dies a slow, _horrible_ death. It's basic instinct. I'm not trying to excuse what I did – just to explain it. I couldn't help myself. Haven't you ever been tempted?"

_Only by you_. She bit her lip to stop herself from saying it out loud. The fist on her heart was squeezing even harder, crushing it. She blinked back tears. She felt so ashamed of herself. She _never_ cried. Until Will came into her life, she hadn't cried for about a year.

"Jess," Will went on imploringly. "I thought we had something good."

"We could never have something good," Jessica replied shakily. "You're a vampire. I'm a kid. I'm not ready to die."

"You're a woman, Jess."

"I've felt like one a couple of times lately, but I'm really not. Anyway, what difference does it make? I never should have trusted you in the first place, but I didn't realise it until recently, after I found out what you're capable of." Suddenly she looked up, gazing into his eyes, which looked moist with tears. So vampires could cry, could they? "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"_What_?"

"Do you want me to kill you? I'll bite you, right here, right now, if that's what you want."

"You're crazy," croaked Jessica, terrified.

"Oh Jessica, darling, don't you get it?" sighed Will. "I don't _just_ want to kill you. If all I wanted was to drink from you, I would have done it days ago. You mean more to me than that. _Much_ more." He came another step closer, so that their bodies were almost touching. "What I want… is for us to be together. Forever. Literally. If you keep on living, Jess, you'll hear that from a lot of men. But you and me… we really _can_ be together for eternity."

Jessica just stared at him. It was obvious what he had wanted, now that he said it, but it just hadn't crossed her mind before.

"Nobody's all bad," Will went on softly, "and especially not people like me. When we're dead, we all just want the same thing that we wanted when we were alive: to be happy. When I was with you, I was happier than I've been for a long time. I haven't been anywhere near happy since the woman who sired me got caught out at dawn just over a century ago. I won't change you if you're not ready. I wouldn't do it unless you wanted it. That's why your heart is still beating. I just wish you could see how we could be together. I love you, Jess."

"Oh, you're kidding," Jessica responded, incredulous. She almost burst out laughing. "You can't love me, Will. I'm just a kid."

"I _do_ love you," Will persisted, suddenly taking each of her arms in a cold, bony hand. "I've waited a hundred and six years for someone I could love like she loved me. I turned countless women, but none of them did for me what you can. I think, Jess, if you could learn to love me…"

"What?" demanded Jessica. "That I'd want you to kill me? I know you're unhappy, Will, and I'm sorry. God, look at you." She tried to stop herself, but her instinct to touch him was too strong, and she placed her palm on his pale, withered cheek. "You don't really think I'd willingly let you make me like this, do you?"

"But if we were together - "

"_I'm _happy, Will. I have a life, and a family, and I love them. I _don't _love you."

He looked so sad, she almost felt sorry for him. She kept thinking of Debbie, and Jennifer, and the terrible things he had done. But he just looked so heartbroken, and she _knew_ how that felt.

"You could learn," whispered Will.

Jessica shook her head. "Please let me go."

"I _can't_ let you go. I love you too much. Don't you remember how good it was?"

"No… please…"

Jessica looked desperately around her for a means of escape, but Will had her pinned against the wall. Her chin was in his hand, and he was moving his head towards hers. She remembered his kiss from the last time, when it was good, but now it just felt wrong. He had said that he loved her, but she was still convinced that he was going to kill her. Maybe he would change her anyway, without her consent, if he really wanted her that much. She shuddered to think of it. An eternity of living like that…

Will pulled back suddenly as a frantic hammering on the door distracted him. Jessica breathed in sharply, filled with a new hope when she heard a familiar voice – Charlene's – calling through the door: "Jess? Get outta there!"

"I can't!" Jessica called back.

She heard Charlene curse quietly, and then saw the door handle move. To barge in there would be pure folly, but Charlene knew she had to do _something_. But then the sound of running footsteps met Jessica's ears, and Will's. Charlene moved away from the door, shouting, "It's about time, guys! It's in there!"

Jessica barely had time to wonder why her name wasn't mentioned before the door was wrenched open and Egon, Ray, Winston and Peter all battled to get through it. The struggle didn't last long, as Peter quickly saw that his only daughter was in peril and did everything he could to be the first at her side. Will growled ferally as he felt a hand on the back of his neck, which wrenched him forcibly away from Jessica.

"You'll be sorry you touched my daughter once I'm through with you," snarled Peter, throwing the vampire against the nearest wall.

"Your daughter?" queried Will. He pushed Peter's body away from him with relative ease, and grabbed his throat in a tight grip. "May I compliment you on your DNA. She smells delicious. You three," he barked, and Winston, Ray and Egon stopped in their tracks. "Come one step closer and your friend dies."

"_Don't_!" wailed Jessica, and Will looked at her sharply. "What are you gonna do – snap his neck? I thought you only killed when you were hungry."

"Who told you that?" Egon asked her. "Vampires are vicious, remorseless creatures, Jessica."

Jessica ignored him. "Let him go," she said quietly.

To everyone's astonishment, except perhaps Charlene's, Will relaxed his grip on Peter and finally threw him back towards his friends. Peter skidded straight into Ray's arms, which had a domino effect that ended with Winston crashing into the open door. Jessica then saw that Oscar was outside. He looked terrified yet determined as he ran into the room and dragged his sister out by her arm.

"Are you ok?" he asked anxiously.

"God, that was scary," Jessica replied shakily.

"It's all right," Oscar said soothingly, putting his arms around her. "You're safe."

Jessica just let him hold her for a few moments while she tried to get her breath back. She then became aware of Charlene's gaze on her, questioning, almost accusing.

"How long were you out here?" Jessica asked her quietly.

"Long enough," Charlene replied evenly.

"Oh God…"

She couldn't bear to look at what was happening inside the restroom, and Charlene was busy maintaining her staring campaign. However Oscar watched intently as Will tried to fight off the assault of all four Ghostbusters. Actually, the vampire was doing a pretty good job of holding his own. He had Winston in a headlock and Ray on the floor, but the former quickly whipped out a small silver crucifix and pressed it firmly onto the back of the vampire's cold, dead hand. The ashen skin started to smoke and sizzle. Will hissed like an animal and grimaced, trying to bear it, until the pain forced him to release his grip on Winston's neck.

"Enough," Egon finally decided, whipping a wooden stake out of his pocket when he saw that the vampire was as weak as it was going to get.

Jessica's face was buried in Oscar's shoulder. Will didn't make a sound, but she heard the impact of the stake as it penetrated his chest. She felt a slight stab of pain flutter through her own heart in that moment, and then finally she couldn't hold back any longer and the tears flowed freely.

Baffled by this sudden surge of emotion, Oscar tried to comfort her, but Jessica pushed him away. Peter was already out in the corridor. He moved towards her, arms outstretched, saying anxiously, "Jess?"

Jessica moved away from him, desperately trying to blink back the tears, until finally she regained the power of speech. She looked up at her father and said simply, "I'm sorry, Dad." Then she turned and disappeared down the corridor.

Predictably Peter made to follow her, and so did Oscar. However Charlene stopped them both with a sweeping gesture of both hands and said firmly, "I'll take care of it, guys."

In truth, Charlene was ready to yell at Jessica with so much force and volume that she couldn't possibly fail to grasp how stupid she had been. However when she found her friend sobbing piteously out on one of the tennis courts, Charlene's anger instantly evaporated and was replaced by sheer undiluted pity.

"You're not mourning him, are you?" Charlene asked quietly, as she too sat down on the ground.

Jessica looked at her, wiped away the tears and then said simply, "Well, he _is_ dead."

"Jess, he's been dead for years."

"About two centuries actually. God, I'm an idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know," Charlene said gravely. "You should have told me, Jess. You should have told _someone_."

"I know I should," Jessica replied shakily, "because you would have stopped it. But that's exactly why I _didn't_ tell anyone. I didn't _want_ it to stop. It was just so exciting. He wanted me, and that made me feel good. And…"

"And…?"

"And I liked him, ok? He seduced me, and I fell for it. I feel so _stupid_!"

Charlene breathed out heavily. Here was a twelve-year-old girl who had been taken in by a handsome face and a silver tongue. It happened every day.

"Oh Jessica, honey, you _are_ stupid," Charlene said quietly, putting an arm around her friend's shaking shoulders. "But you're not all that much stupider than the other trillions of people who have been and will be seduced."

"I should have just - "

"Don't. 'Should have' is a completely pointless phrase – it doesn't help _anyone_. Come on." Charlene stood up suddenly, and pulled Jessica onto her feet. "You have to go and face them eventually. Head up, shoulders back, dry your eyes… this isn't the Jessica Venkman I know."

"Charlene…" Jessica sniffed pathetically.

"What?"

"Could we maybe not tell anyone _quite_ how big an idiot I've been?"

"Keep this a secret, you mean?" Charlene asked carefully. "Well, that's up to you. But you know they'd all forgive you if you _did_ tell them."

"I don't want my dad and Oscar to know about this, and I _definitely_ don't want my mom to know how weak I was. I just… he made me trust him. I really thought that he was special."

"Yeah well," Charlene smiled sympathetically. "I guess he _was_ special, in a way. But the world is full of heartbreakers, Jess. You just have to pull yourself together and move on to the next one."

"Oh no." Jessica shook her head firmly as she began making her way back towards the school building. "Never again. I'm through with men for the rest of my life. I _never _want to feel like this again."

However, heartbreak soon gave way to overwhelming guilt, which was almost as bad. No sooner was Jessica through the front door than in her father's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jess," he said, almost in tears. "You almost… and all because of _me_!"

"_What_?" exclaimed Jessica. "Dad, no! This was definitely _not_ your fault!"

"There's no point in assigning blame," Egon cut in. "I should have trusted my instincts and persisted with the hunt in the first place. I'm sure we all could have done _something_ differently."

"No!" wailed Jessica. "Egon, it's not your fault either! It was _my_ fault, ok? I'm an idiot, end of story."

"Idiot?" queried Ray. "Jess, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That happens to everyone."

"Thank God you're alive," Peter whispered hoarsely, still holding onto her.

"Dad, please, don't blame yourself," begged Jessica. She felt Charlene's accusing gaze on her again, and the guilt seemed to swallow her. "It was all just a huge mistake."

"Come on," Oscar gently intervened, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Let's just go home. The vampire's dead now, Dad. We can forget about it."

"Take the kids home," ordered Egon. "Ray, you and I had better see to that two hundred-year-old corpse in there."

"Two hundred and seven," Jessica muttered under her breath, as she was led out to the street where her father's car was parked, Peter clutching her hand protectively.

"Hey," hissed Charlene, drawing up beside Jessica as they walked. "Can't you see how bad he feels?"

"I can't tell him, Char," Jessica murmured back. "I'm sorry – I just can't."

"So this is just going to be our dirty little secret?"

"Yes… _please_. I don't care if eats away at me from the inside for the rest of my life. I _never _want them to know."

"Hey, Jess…" Peter suddenly ventured timidly. "Do you think… maybe… we could not mention this to your mom?"

"Actually, Dad," said Jessica, smiling for the first time in days as she squeezed his hand, "I was just about to say the same thing."

She was feeling better already, but guilt still consumed her, and would continue to do so for days… probably a lot longer. So she had a secret now. That was new. Even if she didn't want Oscar or Dana to know something, Jessica had always told her father everything. She imagined this awful secret festering inside her, driving her mad. She just knew that Peter, whose approval she wanted before anyone else's, would be so disappointed if he knew. And besides, even if she _did_ confess to him, she could never tell him what it had really meant. So many nights afterwards she would think of Will, and his touch, and the way he had made her feel; and she would wonder relentlessly, obsessively, what their lives together could be have been if she had submitted to the kiss of death.

THE END


End file.
